Kagura Crisis Arc
by penakopi
Summary: Shinsengumi sedang dalam misi penyergapan organisasi radikal, namun... semua berubah menjadi rumit. Slight!OkiKagu CHAPTER 8 UPDATED! ALMOST COMPLETE. Warning : Character death
1. Chapter 1

**Kagura Crisis Arc**

Bulan masih temaram, sinarnya menipis dikikis arakan awan. Puluhan orang berseragam hitam sudah bersiap pada posisi mereka. Penyergapan kali ini cukup besar, sekelompok organisasi radikal yang berkerja sama dengan Harusame untuk menyelundupkan dan menyebarkan obat-obatan terlarang di Edo.

Kabar baiknya, organisasi ini membenci pemerintah sehingga tidak ada campur tangan Bakufu dalam aksi mereka memudahkan Shinsengumi untuk menyelidikinya. Kabar buruknya, mereka menyewa Yato dan Shinra sebagai anggota mereka. Secara prediksi kekuatan, rasanya mustahil meringkus mereka tanpa korban jiwa dari pihak sendiri. Begitulah sekiranya laporan dari Yamazaki Sagaru sore kemarin, membuat Ketua Shinsengumi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan besar untuk perburuan.

Tak ada gorila penguntit mesum malam ini, Kondo Isao telah menghunus pedang seraya mengobarkan semangat untuk melunturkan ketegangan anggotanya. "Ini bukan lagi sebuah penyergapan, ini adalah perang! Tarik nafas kalian dalam-dalam dan hembuskan perlahan. Percayakan punggung kalian pada teman lainnya, terus maju dan serang. Anggota mereka Yato dan Shinra, pertahanan terbaik adalah terus menyerang. Jangan biarkan ada celah bagi mereka untuk menyerang balik. Dan yang terpenting..."

Dua anggota maju. Selaras dengan pengarahan Kondo yang hampir berakhir, gerbang dibuka.

"—tetaplah selamat."

* * *

 _ **Kucing hitam bisa membawa sial, tapi kucing emas belum tentu juga membawa keberuntungan.**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Shinsengumi _da_!" Seru Hijikata Toshirou, sang _Oni-no-Fukuchou_ berderap maju, mendobrak pintu penginapan. "Letakan senjata kalian dan menyerahlah!"

Raungan itu disambut senyap. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Mata Hijikata nyalang tak mendapati siapa pun diseluruh jangkauan pandangannya. Ini aneh, ia yakin penyelidiknya tidak salah informasi kalau malam ini Harusame akan bertransaksi dengan organisasi tersebut di penginapan yang menjadi markas mereka ini. _Kalau begitu, kebocoran informasi kah?_

"Toshi, kita harus periksa semua bangunan."

"Kondo- _san_ dan aku akan periksa bagian atas. Sougo pimpin timmu ke ruangan sana. Shimaru- _san_ tolong cek bagian belakang. Yang lainnya menyebar ke seluruh area sekitar sini."

"Baik!" Ucap mereka serempak. Shinsengumi pun terpencar menjadi beberapa tim mengikuti instruksi Hijikata. Mereka berlari memeriksa lokasi tujuan masing-masing. Berharap ada petunjuk yang ditinggalkan andaikata penyergapan ini benar-benar bocor.

Sang Ketua dan Wakilnya sendiri sudah memasuki ruangan dibagian atas bangunan. Namun, bukan orang maupun petunjuk yang mereka temui. Hanya kamar kosong yang gelap, kalau bukan karena lampu lorong, mereka mungkin tak akan bisa melihat jejak jelas perkelahian di kamar tersebut. Ada banyak barang yang hancur serta goresan acak tak keruan disegala tempat, juga sebuah lubang besar ditengah ruangan.

" _Kyokchou_! Tim Okita _Taichou_ menemukan mayat para anggota organisasi beserta orang-orang Harusame!" Yamazaki berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyampaikan hal tersebut. Hijikata melangkah hati-hati mendekati lubang ditengah ruangan tersebut, ia melongok apa yang ada dibawah tempat itu.

" _Naruhodo_. Lihat Kondo- _san_. Tempat ini sepertinya tepat diatas ruangannya Sougo." Ujar Hijikata seraya menyalakan _flash_ dari ponselnya, matanya menangkap tumpukan mayat menggunung.

Yamazaki yang penasaran ikut-ikut memasuki ruangan melihat apa yang dimaksud Wakil Ketuanya. Ia pun meneguk salivanya susah payah, memandang ngeri. _Ini bukan perbuatan manusia._

Hijikata melompat terjun dan mendarat diatas tumpukan mayat tersebut, diikuti Kondo. Ia mengarahkan _flash_ ponselnya ke segala arah hingga didapati punggung Sougo menghadap salah satu pojokan ruangan.

"Kondo- _san_ , tampaknya aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap bocah itu, membuat Kondo bahkan juga Hijikata bergerak mendekatinya, penasaran.

"Oi, bu-bukankah itu..." Kondo tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Semua menggantung di tenggorokan.

"Bocah ini, apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Hijikata mendengus ingin tak perduli tapi keadaan orang yang ia sebut bocah itu tampaknya cukup serius untuk diabaikan.

* * *

Shimura Shinpachi menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke dinding kaca selagi bunyi mesin pendeteksi degup jantung bertalu-talu ditelinganya. Pandangannya sayu menatap sosok gadis di pembaringan rumah sakit.

Sosok gadis yang tak segan memukulnya ketika tak setuju dengan _tsukommi_ nya. Gadis yang kadang menjadi 'Gin- _san_ ' kedua dan selalu sukses membuatnya memaki-maki tingkah gadis itu tanpa henti. Gadis yang bahkan mampu hidup lagi setelah tertembak dan tertabrak vespa Gin- _san_ ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Rasanya tidak mungkin terkujur tak berdaya diseberang ruang ini. Setidaknya, tidak mungkin bagi gadis yang Shinpachi kenal sebagai Kagura. Shinpachi masih tak percaya.

"Oi, apa maksudnya ini?" Mata si pria berambut ikal perak—Sakata Gintoki, yang biasanya mengeluarkan aura kemalasan tak terkira kini berbalik menatap dingin Hijikata, menuntut penjelasan.

"Tch, mana kutahu. Harusnya itu kalimatku. Sedang apa pekerjamu ditempat orang-orang yang akan kami tangkap?"

Sejujurnya, itu juga jadi pertanyaan bagi kedua anggota Yorozuya disana. Seingat Gintoki tadi pagi mereka bertiga—termasuk gadis itu, menerima klien yang meminta dicarikan kucing hitamnya. Namun karena tak ada petunjuk meski dicari bersama, akhirnya mereka sepakat berpencar. Sampai petang tiba, Kagura tak kunjung pulang meski peliharaannya sudah berleha di markas. Gintoki tak terlalu memusingkannya hingga datang kabar dari Hijikata mengatakan bahwa bocah monster itu kini di rumah sakit dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Ia ditemukan sekarat dengan tulang pada tangan dan kakinya remuk bahkan mungkin ada luka dalam di beberapa bagian organ vital gadis kecil itu. Luka luarnya sudah agak menutup, tapi ada banyak bercak darah yang hampir mengering mewarnai kulit putih pucatnya.

Tak ada yang meragukan kebodohan Kagura. Ditambah perangai kasar yang seenaknya, bukan satu dua kali gadis itu terlibat masalah serius yang merepotkan Gintoki karena kelakuannya tersebut. Seperti, ketika mereka terjebak bersama komplotan Zura (Katsura Kotaro) saat penggrebegan Shinsengumi untuk menangkap mereka dan ia tak sengaja mengaktifkan bom waktu karena memainkannya. Atau saat ia membawa kepala Tama sebagai pemecah telur yang pada waktu itu diduga pelaku pembunuhan sang pencipta robot. Gintoki tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa banyak masalah yang diperbuat Kagura, ia bisa tertidur karenanya.

Menganalisa semua itu, bukan mustahil bagi Kagura berada disana karena alasan yang begitu bodoh lalu terjebak dan menghabisi para anggota organisasi tersebut sesuai dugaan Hijikata ketika mengabarkan kondisi Kagura pada Yorozuya.

"Ini aneh, Gin- _san_. Ini tidak seperti Kagura- _chan_ biasanya." Shinpachi merapatkan keningnya didinding kaca, membuat hembusan napasnya menjejak disana.

Gintoki terpekur menatap Kagura dari balik dinding kaca tersebut. Tak ada yang bisa mengartikan ekspresi wajah tersebut. Ia hanya termangu seakan pikirannya tidak sedang bersamanya. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Shinpachi sepenuhnya.

"Kagura- _chan_ itu sangat kuat. Bahkan ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat meski tertembak atau—"

"Hentikan rengekanmu, Shinpachi," Potong Gintoki segera. "Mungkin bocah itu sedang menertawakanmu sekarang. Kau tidak ingat dia pernah membohongi kita dengan sakitnya. Bisa saja dia juga tengah berpura-pura saat ini."

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi benci Gintoki yang bersikap seakan tidak perduli. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap pria yang kini sudah berbalik meninggalkannya. "Gin-san! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Shinpachi, kalau kau percaya dia kuat, kau seharusnya tetap mempercayainya. Dia besok akan sembuh dan menendang pantatmu karena terus berisik malam-malam. Aku ada kerjaan, jadi kau jaga dia."

* * *

Kagura membuka matanya, sesekali ia mengerjap mencoba beradaptasi dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. Kepalanya sakit, seluruh ototnya terasa kaku karena berada di posisi sama dalam waktu yang lama. Ia merenggangkan badannya sejenak lantas berguling ke kiri namun hidungnya terantuk sesuatu yang lembut. Lagi, ia mengerjapkan mata, memproses 'benda' yang menghalangi acara guling-gulingnya.

Ia meraba 'benda' itu yang tampak seperti gumpalan daging yang dibungkus kulit. Bukan, itu tampak seperti bibir yang cukup besar. Lantas ia menjauhkan badannya sedikit menatap 'benda' tersebut.

Itu bukan benda, itu sebuah wajah. Wajah yang amat dia kenali. _Okita Sougo!_

"Kkkkhhhhhh!" Kagura berteriak keras tapi yang terdengar malah seperti geraman aneh. Tak ayal ia mencakar wajah Sougo, membuat pria itu terbangun tiba-tiba karena kesakitan.

"Agh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sialan?!" Refleks Sougo menampik Kagura hingga badan mungil tersebut terlempar menghantam dinding.

Kagura merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya, ia tak punya tenaga untuk menahan serangan pria sadis itu. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tulang rusuknya yang patah. Ia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini dalam hidupnya.

"Begitu caramu membalas orang yang telah menolongmu?" Sougo melap darah yang mengalir dari pipinya. "Ah sialan, harusnya aku biarkan saja dia membusuk disana."

 _ITU BUKAN ALASAN KAU TIDUR DISAMPINGKU ARU, BOCAH BRENGSEK! KENAPA TIDAK KAU ANTARKAN SAJA AKU KE GIN-CHAN?!_

Kagura meluap-luap, tapi yang Sougo dengar hanya geraman darinya.

"Apa? Kalau kau tidak suka denganku pergi saja. Toh, kau sudah sehatkan? Pergi sanah huss." Sougo merasa gila menanggapi kemarahan tersebut. Ia bangkit untuk mencuci muka sekaligus lukanya. "Benar-benar kucing tak tau diuntung."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sougo membuat Kagura bergeming. Ia berhenti menggeram, dan menatap tangannya—bukan, kakinya. Ia berdiri dengan empat kaki!

 _APA INIIIIIII?!_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : ini sebenarnya reupload yg lama dengan banyak pengeditan disana-sini. fict awal saya saat masih ginraku. kini, jadi fict permulaan lagi sebagai midnightsmist. tidak seperti yang lama, yg sekarang tiap chapternya akan diupload maksimal seminggu sekali. hahahahahaha selamat menikmati~


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagura Crisis Arc Bag. II**

* * *

 _ **Hutang harus dibayar sebelum tidak terbayarkan**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat itu Kagura sudah menyuruh Sadaharu pulang duluan karena ia ingin belanja perasediaan sukonbu sendiri. Sayangnya, keinginan itu harus urung ketika kucing hitam yang dicari melenggang didepannya semena-mena. Padahal sedari pagi Yorozuya sudah berpencar untuk mencari mahluk satu itu. Tak pelak ia segera mengejar sang kucing tanpa peduli kalau matahari tinggal sejengkal dari cakrawala.

Merasa sesuatu memburunya, kucing itu pun tunggang langgang berlari dari kejaran Kagura yang tampak sangat bernafsu. Tak dipedulikan orang-orang sekitar yang ikut kacau balau karena ulah dua mahluk itu. Dari memasuki supermarket, menaiki atap rumah orang, belarian diatas dinding bangunan, merampok toko dango?

Untuk terakhir tadi sepertinya hanya Kagura saja yang mengambil kesempatan dalam pengejaran.

Aksi kejar-kejaran mereka harus berakhir ketika si kucing memasuki sebuah bangunan dengan melompati dinding dari dahan pohon terdekat. Tak mau kehilangan buruan, Kagura menghancurkan dinding tersebut dengan tinjunya. Siapa sangka kalau disana terdapat orang-orang satu klannya dan klan Shinra?

Dan tentu saja, suara dinding yang hancur tersebut mengundang mereka semua untuk keluar dan memburu si pembuat onar. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kagura selain bertarung agar bisa kabur dari sana.

Namun, semakin banyak ia menjatuhkan rasanya justru lebih banyak lagi yang datang. Seakan tak ada habisnya, sementara Kagura sudah mulai lelah. Beberapa kali ia terkena sabetan pedang dari kaum Shinra, kakinya pun satu patah oleh tendangan seorang lain dari klan Yato. Susah payah ia mencari celah, dia merangsek masuk ke dalam bangunan. Terus berlari dari kejaran para prajurit sewaan itu, niatnya bersembunyi ke sebuah ruangan.

Naas bagi Kagura, ruangan yang ia masuki adalah tempat orang-orang itu bertransaksi. Sekali serangan, badannya terlempar menghantam dinding. Padahal yang lama saja belum pulih, tulang-tulangnya sudah remuk lagi.

"Hoi hoi, apa ini? Kenapa ada kelinci tak dikenal disini." Salah satu dari mereka, yang bertampang seperti kerbau menjambak rambut Kagura dan melemparnya pada meja di tengah ruangan. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu, heh? Katakan!"

"Akhh," Kagura muntah darah, luka dalamnya semakin parah. Kesadarannya mulai menipis ketika _amanto_ berkepala kerbau itu kembali menghampiri. Tenaganya terlampau habis terkuras karena perkelahian sebelumnya.

Hanya sampai situ Kagura bisa mengingatnya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja terbangun dalam sosok kucing berbulu oranye ini dan sekamar dengan Okita Sougo. _APA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA TERJADI SELAMA IA PINGSAN?!_

Kagura tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

 _'Krukkk_

Ia terlalu lapar untuk berpikir atau melakukan apapun. Ia ingin sukonbu, nasi telur, daging, ah... rasanya dia semakin lapar saja.

Lama sudah Kagura berlari dari markas Shinsengumi, sampailah ia di tempat Yorozuya. Ia menggarukkan cakar pada pintu Yorozuya. Berteriak memanggil Gintoki dan Shinpachi meski yang terdengar hanya seperti raungan anak kucing.

 _'Srekk!_

Pintu terbuka.

Bukan Gintoki atau Shinpachi yang menyambutnya. Hanya Sadaharu. Dia bahkan terlihat jauh lebih besar lagi dengan ukuran Kagura yang sekarang.

Sadaharu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kagura. Napasnya tak beraturan terdengar memekakakkan. Lidahnya menjulur lantas menjilati Kagura hingga membuat Kagura seperti mandi air liur. Tampaknya Sadaharu mengenali Kagura...

 _'Hap._

—atau tidak.

Hampir saja kepala kecilnya dikulum dalam mulut anjing raksasa. Baru kali ini Kagura merasa ngeri pada anjingnya sendiri. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Kagura selain melarikan diri kembali.

 _"Hei, apa kau anak baru?"_

Kagura terhenti ketika dua sosok kucing menghadang dan tampak berbicara dengannya. _Eh? Bicara? Kenapa kucing bisa bicara?_

 _"Dia betina tapi masih bocah."_ Ujar salah satu yang berbulu putih belang hitam.

 _"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengawininya. Sudah lama tidak bermain."_

Kagura merinding seketika mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. Buru-buru ia berlari menerobos kedua kucing pejantan itu. Dia harus kembali pada tubuhnya segera!

"MIAWWWWWWWWW"— _GIN-CHAN TOLONG AKU!_

* * *

Gintoki tidak kembali sama sekali.

Shinpachi sendiri tidak tidur sama sekali demi menunggui Kagura. Dia terduduk dengan kondisi lebih mengenaskan. Lingkaran matanya menghitam terlihat begitu lelah, nafasnya sudah terengah-engah karena menanggung beban tidak tidur semalaman. Yamazaki yang baru datang jadi cemas langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Shinpachi- _kun_ " Sapa Yamazaki seraya menyerahkan buah tangan yang ia beli dijalan. "Kau harus beristirahat. Lihat betapa pucat dirimu."

Shinpachi tetap bergeming.

"Shinpachi- _kun_!" Seru Yamazaki, lebih keras.

Kali ini pemuda berkacamata itu memberi atensi pada presensi Yamazaki. Ia menerima buah tangan yang disodorkan tadi dan menaruhnya sembarang.

"Yamazaki- _san_ terimakasih karena sudah menjenguk, Kagura- _chan_. Bahkan kau saja datang, kemana Gin- _san_ sebenarnya?"

Dibanding bertanya, Yamazaki lebih merasa kalimat Shinpachi terasa repulsif maka ia memilih untuk mengangkat topik lain. "Bagaimana kondisi Kagura- _chan?_ "

Namun auranya justru semakin berat. Shinpachi menatapnya sendu, terlihat bagaimana pedihnya ia untuk mengungkapkannya. "Masih sama." Lirihnya yang terasa seperti bisikan.

"Shinpachi- _kun_ istirahatlah dulu. Aku yang akan menungguinya. Kau terlihat lelah sekali."

"Anda tidak bekerja, Yamazaki- _san_?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku memang disuruh menunggu Kagura- _chan_." _Terkutuklah mulut embernya!_

Shinpachi menilik curiga. "Apa maksud anda Yamazaki- _san_?!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa."

"Yamazaki- _san_!" Teriak Shinpachi frustasi.

"TOLONG JANGAN RIBUT! INI RUMAH SAKIT!" Seorang suster berbadan tambun berteriak dari ujung lorong memperingatkan. Membuat kedua orang tadi lantas meminta maaf ketakutan.

Selepas suster tersebut pergi, Yamazaki menghela napas lega. Ia berdehem sebentar untuk kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Ekhm, Shinpachi- _kun_ aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya setelah kau istirahat. Aku janji. Pokoknya, kau kembali ke rumah dulu. Kakakmu pasti khawatir karena kau sama sekali belum pulang. Aku akan menjaga Kagura."

Shinpachi menatap lekat manik cokelat Yamazaki. Pria itu bersungguh-sungguh. Kali ini Shinpachi yang menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Yamazaki- _san._ Tolong jaga Kagura. Kalau ada perkembangan tolong segera kabari aku."

Shinpachi pergi untuk kembali ke rumah. Setidaknya dia harus mengabari kakaknya agar tidak cemas. Tapi selain itu, Shinpachi kini lebih cemas karena ketiadaan Gintoki sekarang. Meski ada saat dimana ia terlihat cuek dan tidak bertanggung jawab, pria itu mustahil tidak peduli. Shinpachi paling tahu itu.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak enak melesak di dada Shinpachi. Semoga ini hanya perasaannya saja.

* * *

Garis-garis polisi mengamankan pondokan, melintasi seluruh bangunan. Ada lubang bekas dihancurkan pada dinding disisi samping. Hijikata melirik sejenak lantas menyuruh anak buahnya mengambil gambar lubang tersebut. Bercak darah mengering sepintas saru oleh rumput yang rusak karena diinjak-injak. Kalau Hijikata tidak awas, mereka tak akan sadar kalau pertarungan sudah di mulai sejak dari halaman samping.

"Memang itu penting?" Sougo berceloteh menyepelekan. Sengaja memang, untuk membuat pria itu naik pitam.

"Bocah sepertimu memang tidak akan paham, tapi penting bagi kita untuk me _record_ jejak. Kemungkinan janggal sedikit saja dapat mempengaruhi keberhasilan kita menangkap mereka." Ujar Hijikata seraya menyalakan korek untuk membakar tembakau rokok.

" _Sugoi na_ Hijikata- _san_. Kau tampak hebat menjelaskan _record_ jejak untuk seseorang yang merusak TKP dengan abu rokoknya."

Hijikata mendadak kesal. Sougo lagi-lagi mencari kesalahannya.

"Lebih baik kau kerjakan saja tugasmu, bocah." Hijikata mematikan rokoknya seketika sebelum bocah itu semakin menjadi.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati mengerjakannya kalau kau yang jadi mayatnya, Hijikata- _san_."

Sebuah pedang meluncur dari sisi kanan Hijikata, hampir merobek telinga kanannya namun berhasil dihindari. Pedang itu menancap tembok. Mengejutkan anak buah Hijikata yang sedang sibuk mengambil gambar.

"Ah, _gomen_ Hijikata- _san_. Aku hendak menyerahkan barang bukti. Tapi tanganku licin. Hampir saja. Tch, sayang sekali."

Benar kan, bocah itu semakin menjadi.

Hijikata habis kesabaran, "Oi! _Teme_! Kau sengaja kan?! Kau tadi mendecih kan?! Sialan! Apanya yang _sayang sekali_?! Kau tadi benar-benar mau membunuhku! Sougo sialan!" Dia mencak-mencak tidak keruan.

Sebelum Hijikata sempat melayangkan pedangnya, satu tangan sudah menahannya. Mencengkram bahunya kuat.

"Oi Toshi, sudahlah." Rupanya Kondo yang menahannya. Satu tangan pria itu tampak repot menggendong anak kucing. "Sougo, ini kucing yang kau bawa semalam ke markas bukan?"

Sougo menilik anak kucing dalam genggaman Kondo, perban yang melingkupi perut dan kakinya kotor bukan main. Beberapa tempat bahkan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Surai jingga keemasannya mengingatkan Sougo pada surai sewarna sama yang tertutup cipratan darah _amanto_ malam lalu. Ya, dia kucing yang sama yang berada dipangkuan gadis itu.

"Lihat, dia berdarah lagi. Sepertinya dia dari markas berlari kembali kemari. Apa dia milik salah satu _amanto_ itu?" Lanjut Kondo. Kemudian ia menyerahkan anak kucing tersebut kepada Sougo. "Sougo, kau rawat dia lagi. Kasihan dia, tidal tahu kalau pemiliknya sudah mati."

"Kondo- _san,_ kenapa bukan yang lain saja? Aku sedang sibuk mengurus _track record_ kejadian semalam. Atau suruh saja Hijikata- _san_ , dari pada dia merusak TKP dengan abu rokoknya lebih berguna kalau dia jadi pengasuh kucing." Kelit Sougo dengan mengutip penjelasan Hijikata barusan. "Lihat, wajahnya saja sudah mirip induk kucing. Kucing itu 100% akan langsung menyusu padanya."

" _Teme_! Apa maksudmu, Sougo?!" Hijikata sudah siap-siap mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya begitu mendengar hinaan Sougo. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kata-kata bocah itu. Belum lagi dia selalu jadi kambing hitam setiap masalah yang diperbuat Sougo. Kurang apes apa lagi dirinya?

Meski begitu, Kondo hanya menggeleng. Ia tetap menyerahkan anak kucing tersebut pada Sougo. "Kau yang membawanya semalam, kau lebih tahu soal luka-lukanya dibanding yang lain. Itu perintah."

Dan hanya dengan satu kalimat terakhir tadi, Sougo menerima perintah tersebut. Bagaimana pun Kondo ketuanya, sebodoh dan semenyedihkan apapun dirinya dimata beberapa orang, ia tetap panutan Sougo. Jadi Sougo menerima kucing itu untuk dirawat sambil menyesali kenapa dirinya membawanya semalam. Akhirnya dia yang direpotkan lagi.

Ingatan Sougo serta merta terlempar pada Rabu malam kemarin, di pondokan yang sama. Anak kucing itu terbujur sekarat, penuh luka dengan bercak darah siapa saja entah disana, menutupi surai keemasannya. Berada dipangkuan gadis itu yang kondisinya jauh lebih menyedihkan. Kedua tangan gadis itu menangkup sang anak kucing seolah-olah mencoba melindunginya.

Sougo tak ingat alasannya mengapa membawa anak kucing tersebut saat itu. Dia hanya tergerak impulsif. Berharap ia masih bisa menyelamatkan sesuatu yang dilindungi gadis itu. Mungkin ia mencoba membayar hutang saat gadis itu melindungi sesuatu yang ingin ia lindungi. Tidak tahu. Sougo tidak ingin berpikir berat-berat. Ia bisa jadi sama bodohnya dengan Hijikata nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari mereka datang tergopoh-gopoh. Dia adalah Kamiyama, dari divisinya. Seseorang yang seharusnya berada dirumah sakit setelah giliran Yamazaki untuk menjaga gadis itu yang ditetapkan sebagai saksi mata.

" _Kyoukchou! Fukuchou!_ Okita _Taichou!_ Kamiyama menghadap!" Napasnya pendek-pendek tanda bahwa ia baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga karena sesuatu. " _Kyoukchou_ , di rumah sakit—"

"Pelan-pelan Kamiyama, ada apa dengan rumah sakit?" Seru Kondo menghampiri Kamiyama diikuti Hijikata.

"Rumah sakit… hah… rumah sakitnya… hah hah huh.. rumah sakitnya _Kyoukchou_! Rumah sakitnya kacau seperti diserang teroris!"

Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi yang ada disana lantas berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Atensi mereka terpaku pada Kamiyama yang membawa kabar mengejutkan.

"Yamazaki- _san_ tadi baru saja dibawa ke rumah sakit lain terdekat. Dia salah satu dari beberapa orang yang beruntung karena tidak sampai tewas."

"Apa maksudmu? Apa rumah sakit itu dibom?" Kini giliran Hijikata angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Tidak ada ledakan atau semacamnya. Beberapa yang terluka menjeritkan tentang wanita bermandi darah yang menyerang membabi buta."

Sesuatu di dalam diri Sougo terasa sesak.

"Seluruh penghuni rumah sakit bahkan dokter dan perawatnya tewas entah tercabik atau luka bagian dalam tapi yang pasti pelaku menghabisi seluruh korbannya brutal dengan tangan kosong."

Sougo tahu pola ini.

"Bagaimana dengan bocah Cina dari Yorozuya itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hijikata lagi.

"Saya masih belum tahu, saat ini rumah sakit masih dalam keadaan ricuh. Dan kita tak bisa bertindak karena wilayahnya masih dalam batasan Mimawarigumi."

"Kondo- _san_ dan aku akan ke rumah sakit memeriksa keadaan. Sougo, kau jaga disini. Setelah selesai segera ke markas untuk laporan. Keadaan ini mulai semakin buruk."

Jika Hijikata mengatakan seperti itu, maka kemungkinanannya bisa jadi sangat buruk sekali. Pria itu memiliki bakat mencium konflik yang akan muncul. Tetapi, Sougo sendiri juga punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari cerita Kamiyama.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagura Crisis Arc  
**

* * *

 _ **Memberi makan orang yang tidak tahu diri itu sangat merepotkan.**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Irashai_! _Ara,_ Gin- _san_. _Sashiburi_." Seru pemilik toko begitu Gintoki memasuki kedai ramen tersebut.

"Ah, Ikumatsu- _san_. Aku memang sedang kangen ramen racikanmu. Jadi Gin- _san_ menyempatkan diri dari kesibukannya untuk makan disini."

Ikumatsu tergelak, "Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali ya, Gin- _san_. Datanglah kapanpun kau sempat. Aku akan menyediakan yang spesial untukmu. _Ha'i,_ satu ramen super."

Gintoki menghirup aroma dari uap ramen yang mengepul. Dia menambahkan pujian untuk masakan Ikumatsu sesekali minta tambah kuah ramen. Disela obrolan mereka yang lebih banyak dibumbui taktik murahan Gintoki agar dapat tambahan gratis, suara pintu kayu kembali berderit begitu dibuka. Seseorang dengan dandanan bajak laut memasuki toko. Tak lupa dengan tangan pengait dan penutup mata satu yang semakin menguatkan karakter bajak lautnya.

"Apa-apaan tampilanmu itu Zura?" Komentar Gintoki yang menyembur duluan.

"Zura _janai,_ Kapten Katsura _da_!" Katsura lebih memilih mengoreksi namanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki. "Ada banyak polisi berkeliling disekitar sini, apa kau tidak tahu ada rumah sakit yang diserang teroris siang tadi."

"Teroris bodoh macam apa yang menyerang rumah sakit siang bolong begini. Ada lagi yang lebih bodoh darimu rupanya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan teroris. Aku ini Jouishisi. Ah, Ikumatsu- _san_ tolong sobanya satu."

Gintoki melengos, "Nggak peduli. Serahkan saja yang kuminta."

Ikumatsu menyerahkan soba yang rupanya sudah dimasak lebih dulu sebelum Katsura memintanya. "Aku harus mengantar pesanan, tolong jaga kedaiku sebentar ya."

Ikumatsu pun pergi membawa pesanan yang dimaksud.

Setelah memastikan Ikumatsu sudah jauh dari kedai, Katsura mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang mirip peta harta karun. Ia membuka gulungan tersebut. Ada daftar barang-barang tercantum disana. Beberapa adalah obat-obatan ilegal.

"Aku mencoba menemukan hal yang kau maksud, susah sekali mencari yang seperti ini. Ini adalah daftar benda-benda yang dijual Harusame pada beberapa organisasi bawah tanah—"

"Aku tidak butuh daftar belanjaan mereka, aku cuma mau cari dokter klan Yato."

"Aku belum selesai Gintoki, organisasi yang kemarin dihabisi memang dari Joushisi radikal, tapi kau tau apa? Anggota mereka Yato dan Shinra."

"Aku sudah dengar itu, mereka memang menyewa Yato dan Shinra. Lalu apa?" Lagi, Gintoki menyela Katsura membuat pria bajak laut jadi-jadian itu ingin menancapkan pengait ke wajah kawannya tersebut.

"Gintoki, sudah kubilang dengarkan aku dulu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengarkan omongan orang lain sih? Yang kumaksud adalah jika mereka menyewanya berarti ada organisasi yang mengelola orang-orang Yato tersebut. Dan jika benar, pasti ada dokter di organisasi itu yang memeriksa kondisi para prajurit sewaan tersebut."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung saja? Tidak usah bertele-tele lah, Zura." Gintoki tetap ngotot dengan kata-katanya. Tidak mau terlihat bodoh karena tidak paham maksud Katsura dari tadi.

"Zura _janai_ , Kapten Katsura _da._ Ini adalah daftar dua hari terakhir benda-benda yang dikirim Harusame pada beberapa organisasi. Kita butuh daftar belanja organisasi kemarin untuk dicocokan agar bisa mempersempit pencarian kita."

Gintoki memijat pangkal hidungnya, ini tidak mudah. Mereka sudah membuang-buang waktu sehari semalam dan masih harus memulai pencarian ini dari nol. Gintoki bahkan tidak yakin Kagura bisa bertahan sampai Gintoki menemukan dokternya.

"Tunggu, yang kita butuhkan sekarang ini hanya nama organisasi kemarin kan?" Gintoki menekankan hal yang pertama dibutuhkan untuk diketahui.

Katsura mengangguk.

Gintoki pergi secepat kilat. "Tolong bayar sekalian ramenku."

Hanya Katsura, mangkuk ramen bekas, piring soba yang setengah habis, kedai kosong, dan dendamnya untuk Gintoki yang tertinggal. Dia bersumpah akan menendang bokong Gintoki suatu saat nanti.

* * *

Gintoki baru menghabiskan dango tusuk ketiga begitu sampai di markas Shinsengumi. Beberapa terlihat berjaga ketat seakan ada _Shogun_ mau datang. Gintoki meminta izin menemui Kondo atau Hijikata namun keduanya sedang tak ada ditempat, akhirnya Sougo menjadi pilihan terakhir. Beruntung pria itu baru saja sampai dari penyelidikan pondok. Gintoki dapat menemui Sougo.

" _Danna_ , kau disini? Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sougo begitu Gintoki baru menemuinya.

"Ada Shinpachi disana. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

" _Danna_ , kau belum tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Kali ini Gintoki memicing. Dia menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat Sougo.

"Rumah sakit mengalami penyerangan."

" _Ada banyak polisi berkeliling disekitar sini, apa kau tidak tahu ada rumah sakit yang diserang teroris siang tadi."_

"Kebanyakan dari mereka tewas. Beberapa yang beruntung harus mengalami sekarat karena terluka parah. Kami bahkan belum tahu keadaan bocah Cina itu saat ini." Ujar Sougo melanjutkan.

" _Teroris bodoh macam apa yang menyerang rumah sakit siang bolong begini. Ada lagi yang lebih bodoh darimu rupanya."_

Percakapan dengan Katsura setengah jam lalu terasa berputar-putar dikepala Gintoki. Tanpa banyak bicara ia meninggalkan Sougo yang masih sibuk merawat anak kucing yang sedari tadi berisik sejak Gintoki datang.

Mendadak anak kucing itu melompat, menggigit _kimono_ Gintoki seakan tidak ingin ditinggalkan pria itu. Cakarnya bertahan pada tatami untuk menahan langkah Gintoki. Manik marun pria itu menilik pada mahluk mungil tersebut. Gintoki mencoba mengambil anak kucing itu untuk kembali diserahkan pada Sougo. Namun begitu jemarinya menyentuh surai keemasan itu, bayangan Kagura menyelusup masuk.

"Kagura…" Gumaman Gintoki lebih terasa seperti membisiki dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan kalut itu kembali. Perasaan kalut yang sama ketika melihat Otose terbujur duduk dimakam suaminya. Perasaan kalut yang sama ketika melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya mati bergelimpangan ditengah perang. Perasaan kalut yang sama ketika ia harus memilih untuk memenggal Shoyo _Sensei_ atau teman-temannya. Kalut itu menjadi ketakutan. Tanpa berpikir lagi ia menarik paksa anak kucing itu agar tak lagi menggelayutinya lantas melemparnya pada Sougo.

Ia harus mengetahui keadaan Kagura.

Tunggang langgang Gintoki berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan Sougo yang termangu menatap anak kucing yang meraung-raung. Ada jejak kemerahan dibeberapa lilitan perbannya. Tanda akan ada pendarahan lagi. Beruntung Sougo berhasil menangkapnya tadi, jika tidak, pastilah jejak itu bukan lagi sekedar titik seperti sekarang.

"Tch, merepotkan." Ia membelai kepala anak kucing tersebut. Surainya yang halus terasa lembut dan menggelitik. "Hei, apa kau ini… peliharaannya _Danna_?"

Sougo menggeleng seakan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Ia yakin pria tadi pasti sadar jika ia membawa peliharaannya. Lagian satu-satunya peliharaan Yorozuya yang ia tahu hanya anjing putih yang besarnya tidak wajar, yang selalu dinaiki gadis itu seperti tunggangan. Ah, Sougo jadi terpikir gadis itu lagi.

Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sudah jadi tumpukan mayat?

Sougo terus saja membelai anak kucing itu hingga raungannya berhenti lalu tertidur karena lelah. Tanpa sadar, Sougo pun ikut tertidur.

Matahari mulai merangkak turun ke peraduan begitu Kondo dan Hijikata sampai markas. Mereka baru kembali dari rumah sakit tempat Kagura dirawat. Mereka beruntung bisa sampai sebelum Mimawarigumi datang. Mereka jadi bisa menyelidiki beberapa hal. Tapi tetap saja, karena berpacu waktu mereka tidak yakin penyelidikan ini efektif.

Kondo lantas pamit menuju ruangannya sendiri untuk menulis laporan. Hanya Hijikata yang masuk ruang rapat berniat berbicara dengan Sougo mengenai penyelidikan pondok yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Air muka Hijikata seketika berubah begitu menemukan Sougo tertidur sembari memeluk anak kucing yang ditugaskan untuk dirawatnya. Dia tampak seperti bocah tidak berdosa kalau sedang begini.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Bangun, Sougo!" Seru Hijikata seraya menepuk dahi bocah itu dengan kencang.

* * *

Helai vermilion itu berdiri lantas bergerak-gerak seirama gerakan tubuh sang pemilik layaknya antena mencari radar. Lalu kembali menegak ketika beberapa anak buahnya membawakan berpuluh porsi makanan ke meja makan.

"Tidak, _Danchou_." Ujar pria paruh baya dibelakangnya dengan sigap menahan si pria pemilik antena. "Kau harus mencari kata sabar dalam kamusmu."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Abuto. Lepaskan aku atau kubunuh kau."

Dia mengatakan _bunuh_ sesantai memalak lauk makan dari bekal teman.

" _Danchou_ kumohon, para petinggi itu akan marah kalau kita tidak menyiapkan sesuatu. Posisi kita akan semakin sulit. Kumohon jangan membuat masalah lagi, _Danchou_." Lolong Abuto berharap kapten divisinya ini paham kalau keadaan mereka sendiri sudah krisis kepercayaan dari para petinggi.

"Kita bunuh saja mereka. Bukankah itu lebih menarik." Tanggap pria itu tidak peduli lantas mencengkram tangan Abuto yang menahannya mendekati makanan, kemudian dengan begitu mudahnya membanting Abuto seakan berat pria paruh baya itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Malang bagi Abuto, tangan kiri buatan itu harus hancur oleh cengkraman sang _Danchou_. Ia ingin marah, kenapa semua orang tampaknya suka sekali menghancurkan tangannya. Tidak musuh, tidak kaptennya. Kalau boleh ia bertanya pada Tuhan andai ia percaya, ia ingin tahu dosa tangannya itu di masa lalu sampai tidak bisa dengan tenang menjadi bagian dari tubuhnya.

"Permisi _Danchou_ , Abuto- _san_ , pemimpin ingin berbicara dari monitor."

"Hah? Bukannya para orang tua itu akan langsung datang kemari?" Setengah kesal Abuto menanggapi laporan anak buahnya tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak jadi, Abuto- _san_."

Abuto tidak paham apakah ini sebuah keburuntungan atau kesialan karena para tetua itu tidak datang. Tapi setidaknya divisi mereka selamat sementara ini dari ancaman genosida karena candaan horor kaptennya tersebut.

"Aku akan kesana, biarkan saja _Danchou_. Kalian tahu kan, apa akibatnya menginterupsi acara makan _Danchou_?"

Anak buahnya bergidik ngeri, ia lantas pamit undur diri sebelum sang kapten benar-benar menganggapnya pengganggu acara makannya.

Abuto sendiri segera beranjak pergi ke ruang monitor, meninggalkan kencan kapten dengan makan besarnya. Agak disayangkan sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir. Itu jatah divisi mereka sebulan dan kini sudah habis dalam sekali lahap, bahkan tidak untuk menjilat posisi pada para petinggi. Bagaimana hidup mereka sebulan kedepan?

Seluruh pikiran buruk itu ditepis oleh Abuto begitu menghadap pimpinan Harusame. Paling tidak dia harus pintar bermulut manis karena kaptennya tidak akan bisa diharapkan kalau dalam hal seperti ini. "Ah, Tuan. Kenapa anda tidak jadi kemari, terjadi sesuatu kah disana? Saya harap anda baik-baik saja."

"Dimana Kamui? Kenapa selalu saja kau yang menghadap disaat seperti ini?!"

"Mohon maaf, Tuan. _Danchou_ sedikit mengalami gangguan pencernaan karena gugup untuk menyambut Tuan. Anda tahu, betapa _Danchou_ sangat mengharapkan kedatangan tamu penting seperti Tuan."

 _Amanto_ berbadan babi itu tergelak karena besar kepala dipuji sebegitunya oleh Abuto. Inilah yang disebut kaptennya sebagai penguasa menggelikan berotak udang. Tentu, Abuto tak akan mengatakannya keras-keras ketika sedang menghadap mereka.

"Kalian memang harus menyayangkan ketidakhadiranku." Katanya lagi. "Ada masalah serius di divisi bagian perdagangan obat-obatan ilegal. Aku harus melapor langsung ke pusat karena monyet-monyet sialan itu membuat kegaduhan di bumi. Kalian aku tugaskan untuk datang ke bumi. Selidiki masalah itu."

Lalu layar monitor tersebut langsung mati. Abuto masih tersenyum ditempat.

"Abuto, apa aku baru saja mendengar kita akan ditugaskan mengunjungi bumi?" Seru Kamui tiba-tiba dari seberang pintu yang baru terbuka atau lebih tepatnya, dia hancurkan. Senyum lebar terpampang mengulas wajah sang kapten, namun matanya menyiratkan sorot binatang buas haus darah.

Sial, Abuto ingin pensiun sekarang juga rasanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Irashai_ : Selamat datang!

 _Sashiburi_ : Lama tidak jumpa


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagura Crisis Arc  
**

* * *

 _ **Ketika sesuatu dibilang rahasia umum, maka itu bukan lagi sebuah rahasia.**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi x Mimawarigumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Rintik gerimis di sore cerah, untuk beberapa orang anomali itu hanya sekedar masalah cuaca, beberapa lainnya lagi percaya bahwa _onmyakuji_ sedang bermain-main. Tetapi, ada juga orang-orang yang tidak peduli dan lebih fokus pada hal lain.

"Shinpachi, bagaimana keadaan Kagura?" Terengah-engah Gintoki menata nafasnya karena baru saja berlari dari markas Shinsengumi ke rumah sakit.

Sayang, pemuda yang ditanya itu hanya tergugu diam ditempat. Tampaknya tidak mengindahkan sama sekali kehadiran Gintoki.

"Shinpachi!" Gintoki berteriak sembari mencengkram pundak pemuda tersebut, berusaha menyadarkan Shinpachi yang seakan tidak bernyawa meski matanya membuka.

Teriakan tersebut tentu menarik beberapa pasang mata dari kerumunan orang-orang penasaran disana untuk menaruh atensi pada kehadiran mereka. Tapi Gintoki tidak peduli. Pemuda dihadapannya justru lebih membuatnya khawatir, dia masih bergeming.

"Shinpachi! Sadarlah!"

Tak disangka-sangka, sebuah tinju melayang tepat di dagu. Tidak cukup dengan itu, ia berteriak penuh amarah lantas menyerang Gintoki membabi buta. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia terjerembab, jatuh, dan terluka. Shinpachi mati-matian berusaha menghajar pria itu seakan hendak membunuhnya.

Gintoki sendiri yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak mungkin membiarkan Shinpachi. Walau berusaha sebisanya untuk tidak memberi luka vital pada anak itu, ia juga tetap membalas pukulan Shinpachi. Menit-menit awal dia masih bisa bertahan dengan pedang kayunya. Namun pedang kayu itu mendadak terlempar ketika tendangan Shinpachi mengenai pergelangan tangannya.

Pergumulan itu lantas berlanjut dengan tangan kosong. Teriakan demi teriakan, umpatan demi umpatan, Shinpachi yang terus menyalahkan Gintoki tampak semakin menyedihkan ketika dia selalu jatuh dalam posisi yang dipukuli dibanding memukul. Shinpachi sudah seperti pecundang kolot. Tapi Shinpachi tidak menyerah, dia tidak ingin menyerah. Pria itu harus dihajar bagaimanapun juga.

Masyarakat yang berada disekitar sendiri tak ada yang berani menengahi pertikaian mereka, terlalu mengerikan. Salah-salah mereka sendiri ikut jadi korban. Hanya para anggota Mimawarigumi yang berjaga dihalaman yang masih mencoba untuk melerai. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil, beberapa malah terpental karena pukulan salah sasaran.

Perkelahian tersebut baru berhenti ketika seorang elit Mimawarigumi datang dan melemparkan kedua pedangnya kepada masing-masing dari mereka. Gintoki dengan sigap menghindar, berbeda dengan Shinpachi yang harus merelakan kimononya robek terserempet lontaran pedang tersebut. Beruntung tidak mengenai bagian tubuhnya.

"Berhenti kalian berdua." Dalam sekali gerakan, gadis itu—Imai Nobume, mengambil kedua pedangnya yang menancap tanah kemudian langsung diarahkan pada leher Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang masih terdiam ditempat. Orang-orang Mimawarigumi segera mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk mengamankan keduanya. "Kalian pikir, apa yang kalian lakukan dengan membuat kegaduhan disini?"

"Ini semua salahmu, Gin- _san_!" Shinpachi masih berteriak frustasi. Kacamatanya yang retak jatuh ke tanah, memperlihat sepasang manik cokelat yang mengalirkan air mata bersama gerimis yang tidak mau berhenti. "Kenapa kau pergi?! Kemana kau semalaman, hah?! Dimana kau saat Kagura butuh keberadaanmu?!"

Gintoki ingin menghampiri bocah itu, tapi dia sendiri tengah dibekuk. Hanya kata-kata kosong yang terlempar diudara.

"Shinpachi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Teriakan Shinpachi begitu keras dan juga pilu. Di sore gerimis yang cerah, dua pria terluka tertelungkup tak berdaya mencium tanah. Sakit yang terasa kini bukan karena perkelahian sebelumnya, tapi lebih karena luka pada jiwa mereka yang tak mampu melindungi seorang teman.

* * *

Hijikata menghembuskan asap rokok yang baru dihisapnya, ada sensasi mentol tertinggal disudut bibir.

Laporan yang baru saja dibacakan membuatnya butuh asupan nikotin lebih banyak dari biasanya. Atau, otaknya bakal meledak seketika karena berbagai masalah ini.

Seusai laporan penanganan pondok yang menyeret bocah Cina dari Yorozuya itu, kini rumah sakit mengalami penyerangan. Lebih mudah kalau pelakunya memang para Joushisi, tetapi dari keterangan mereka yang selamat menunjuk pada satu individu yang tampaknya mengalami kelainan mental. Lebih parahnya lagi, bocah yang seharusnya dalam perlindungan mereka karena telah ditetapkan menjadi saksi, justru dinyatakan tewas dalam penyerangan tersebut. Dan semua kekacauan ini harus ditanggung Shinsengumi.

"Ini bahkan tidak lucu sebagai candaan."

"Tapi Hijikata- _san_ , kalau kita menangkap pelaku penyerangan tersebut, kita tentu menang besar." Timpal Sougo yang sibuk memberi makan anak kucing yang ditugaskan Kondo padanya.

"Kalau yang kita cari organisasi, tentu lebih mudah. Karena mereka pastinya akan susah bergerak dengan banyak jenis orang didalamnya. Tapi yang kita cari hanya satu orang, tanpa petunjuk sama sekali."

"Bukankah kita tahu dia adalah wanita berdarah."

"Kau pikir ada berapa wanita di negeri ini?"

"Santai saja Hijikata- _san_ , kalau kau memakai wig dan disiram darah babi, aku yakin tidak ada yang meragukanmu."

Hijikata ingin mengeluarkan umpatannya namun terhenti karena kehadiran Sasaki Tetsunosuke yang membawa laporan mengenai keadaan Yamazaki. Sepertinya penyidik Shinsengumi satu itu tidak akan sadar dalam waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Ini menjadi tambahan masalah bagi Shinsengumi, mereka tidak bisa menyelidiki saksi lain karena tersangkut hukum batas wilayah aparat lain. Sementara waktu mereka juga mendesak.

"Tampaknya angin mulai berubah."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, Kondo mendadak masuk dalam percakapan mereka. Ia baru saja tiba sehabis rapat dengan para petinggi negeri bersama Matsudaira Katakuriko. Hasil rapat itu sendiri rupanya akan menjadi badai baru bagi Edo.

"Seluruh pasukan kepolisian akan membuat tim khusus guna menangani pelaku penyerangan tersebut. Dari Shinsengumi, aku percayakan Toshi dan Sougo untuk masuk ke dalam tim itu. Jangan membuat masalah, bekerjasamalah dengan mereka."

Rapat tidak resmi Shinsengumi malam itu pun berakhir dengan datangnya perintah tersebut. Sougo beranjak keluar, ingin pergi jalan-jalan malam dengan kucingnya katanya. Hijikata bingung karena dia tidak yakin apakah kegiatan seperti itu bisa dilakukan oleh kucing. Sungguh, itu kucing bukan anjing!

Sougo benar-benar pergi diikuti kucing tersebut layaknya seekor anjing mengikuti tuannya.

Hijikata bungkam, menyerah untuk memusingkannya lagi. Dia memilih berkutat bersama dokumen pekerjaan, memeriksa ulang mengenai organisasi radikal tersebut.

Hijikata membandingkan data yang dia peroleh sebelum penyerbuan dengan laporan terbaru mengenai pondokan markas mereka yang hancur bersama organisasi mereka. Kemudian penyerangan rumah sakit baru-baru ini, sangat kebetulan bahwa yang diserang adalah rumah sakit, tempat bocah Cina itu dirawat. Hijikata menganalisis semua data yang ia punya.

"Apa mungkin penyerangan ini… berhubungan?" Ragu, Hijikata menyimpulkan hasil pemikirannya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa dia harus membunuh seluruh penghuni?"

Hijikata gusar mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia kira. Berjam-jam ia mencorat-coret, menuliskan sesuatu yang terlihat penting maupun janggal dalam data tersebut. Tak satupun berhasil ia pahami. Matanya pun mulai tak bisa diajak berkompromi berapa banyakpun mayones yang ia tuang dalam kafeinnya.

Ia mulai berpikir untuk menyerah saja dan pergi tidur. Demi Tuhan, ini pukul satu pagi, semua sudah terlelap. Bahkan Kondou. Hanya Hijikata dan kekolotannya yang masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas menyebalkan ini. Hijikata pun membereskan seluruh berkas tersebut untuk dikembalikan ke ruang berkas.

Lalu, sesuatu muncul dalam kepalanya seakan mengilhaminya tiba-tiba. Hijikata tersadar.

Dengan menggebu-gebu ia menata ulang laporan tersebut sesuai tanggal, ia membaca lagi, meneliti setiap rinci kejadian yang dituliskan. Dengan sedikit imajinasi, ia berhipotesis dengan rangkaian kejadian tersebut lalu merekonstruksinya menjadi satu kemungkinan kronologi. Lantas dengan sebuah buku yang asal dia ambil, ia menulis ulang kronologi sesuai hipotesisnya tadi.

Selasa sore, Yamazaki melaporkan mengenai organisasi radikal yang akan bertransaksi dengan Harusame. Prediksi waktunya berkisar pada Rabu malam. Kemudian, dengan mengandalkan prediksi tersebut, Shinsengumi pun menyerbu pada Rabu malam. Namun yang mereka temukan justru hanya tumpukan mayat dalam pondokan yang hampir hancur. Meski tidak bisa dibilang gagal, Shinsengumi juga tidak bisa mengatakan itu merupakan suatu keberhasilan. Mereka tidak bisa mengabaikan campur tangan warga sipil dalam ekskusi tersebut. Warga sipil yang dimaksud adalah bocah Cina dari Yorozuya. Meski berhasil membunuh seluruh penghuni pondokan, gadis itu sendiri tidak baik-baik saja ketika ditemukan.

Hijikata tercenung membaca tulisannya. Ia menandai kalimat terakhir dari seluruh paragraf itu.

Menurut keterangan pemilik Yorozuya, gadis itu sebelumnya berpencar sejak siang untuk mencari seekor kucing. Berasumsi dari keterangan tersebut, kemungkinan gadis itu masuk ke pondokan tersebut karena melihat kucing yang ia cari.

"Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan kucing yang mereka cari itu yang dibawa Sougo?"

Hijikata mengabaikan kesimpulan barusan, itu bukan hal yang perlu ia pikirkan sekarang.

Hijikata lalu mencoba mengingat kondisi pondokan. Lubang didinding samping, ruang atas yang hancur, tumpukan mayat di bawah ruangan itu. Membandingkan dengan keadaan rumah sakit yang tadi siang ia kunjungi. Tenggorokan Hijikata seolah tercekat ketika menyadari bahwa kondisi mayat-mayat itu memiliki kemiripan.

Cabikan dan luka dalam karena dihajar tangan kosong.

Meski kondisi mayat di rumah sakit jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding di pondokan, kesamaan penyebab tersebut mengindikasikan bahwa pelaku penyerangan memiliki kesamaan dalam gaya bertarung dengan gadis Cina itu. Yang berarti, dia adalah seorang Yato.

Hijikata mendadak gemetar antara ngeri dan ingin tertawa. Berharap hipotesanya itu hanya sebuah lelucon bodoh. Abu rokok yang terlalu panjang karena tak sempat dibuang langsung jatuh mengotori celananya.

"Oi oi, yang benar saja…."

Yato. Hijikata baru melihat dua dari mereka. Si gadis Cina itu dapat menghancurkan setengah kota kalau sedang berkelahi dengan Sougo. Satu lagi, Umibozu yang kekuatannya lebih gila ketika menghadapi alien di Terminal. Mereka semua sama-sama monster.

Dan kalau hipotesa Hijikata benar adanya, maka kemungkinan ada satu monster lain tengah bersembunyi di Edo yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan tersebut. Menunggu untuk diburu atau justru berbalik memburu mereka. Ini adalah perburuan monster.

* * *

Sougo mengitari jalanan lengang menuju daerah Kabukicho. Kucing itu mengikutinya layaknya anjing dan tuan yang sedang jalan-jalan. Sougo sendiri tidak menyangka. Padahal tadinya dia berniat membuat skenario kucing tersebut kabur saat dia bawa pergi sehingga tak perlu mengurusnya lagi. Dia mulai berpikir mungkin kucing ini juga bisa dilatih untuk membunuh Hijikata.

Namun, pikiran tersebut lenyap begitu mendengar suara ranting terinjak. Dia sadar seseorang mengikuti dirinya sejak dari markas Shinsengumi. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit kecewa pada sang penguntit yang tidak hati-hati karena membuat kesalahan setingkat amatiran dengan menginjak ranting.

"Keluarlah." Serunya setelah yakin tak ada seorang pun disekitarnya.

Suasana berganti hening, penguntit itu rupanya masih bertahan demi harga diri. Sougo tak segan-segan mengeluarkan pedang seketika menebas semak bukan hanya asal tebak. Ujung pedang itu bahkan terhenti dalam jarak beberapa senti dari leher bawahan yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, Kamiyama.

"A-ampun _Taichou_ , saya pikir kita akan lebih jauh lagi."

Sougo lantas menyarungkan pedangnya tanpa mengindahkan alibi sang bawahan yang masih saja terus mengoceh tentang bagaimana lihainya Sougo mendeteksi dirinya.

"Kamiyama, kau tahu kenapa aku mengutusmu kesini dengan mengikutiku diam-diam?"

"Tidak _Taichou._ Maafkan kebodohan saya, sebagai gantinya tolong tusuk bokong saya untuk hukumannya!"

"Aku tidak berminat dengan bokong kotormu, jadi kerjakan saja tugas rahasia ini. Aku mau kau menyusup ke Mimawarigumi, dapatkan apa saja tentang penyerangan rumah sakit tersebut. Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa. Aku akan katakan sesuatu tentang absenmu di Shinsengumi."

"Baik _Taichou_!"

Kamiyama segera pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Sougo dan anak kucing tersebut bersama malam dingin Kabukichou.

Sougo pun hendak melanjutkan jalan-jalan malamnya, namun baru berapa langkah kucing kecil yang tadi mengikutinya kini menggigit ujung bawah celananya seakan hendak mengajaknya menuju suatu tempat. Sougo mencoba mengikuti kemauan sang kucing yang menuntunnya menuju tempat yang rupanya ia kenali.

Sebuah taman. Taman dimana ia selalu melakukan _patroli_ rutinnya di alam mimpi.

Anak kucing itu lantas menggarukan cakarnya ke sebuah pohon. Saat Sougo menatap lekat goresan yang dibuatnya, ada satu kalimat abstrak disana. Butuh beberapa menit sampai Sougo mampu membacanya.

"Aku… Ka-gu-ya?"

Tanpa peringatan, anak kucing itu langsung melompat dan mencakar wajah Sougo dalam satu gerakan. Ia terus menggerung memekakkan telinga.

Sougo sendiri jadi semakin kesal karena ini bukan satu atau dua kali lagi ia dilukai anak kucing tersebut. Tidak segan-segan, ia melempar tubuh mungil itu hingga menghantam tanah. Namun gerungan kucing itu malah bertambah keras, membuatnya pusing.

"Ka-gu-ra?"

Suara gerungan itu lantas lenyap. Seakan pertanda jawaban ragu Sougo itu benar. Padahal Sougo hanya berkata asal.

"Siapa?"

Anak kucing itu sekali lagi melompat, kali ini untuk bertahan diatas kepala Sougo. Kemudian menggigitinya sedemikian rupa, masa bodoh meski Sougo mau bergelinjang kesakitan atau mengeluarkan air terjun darah sekalipun. Mati saja kalau perlu.

Sang anak kucing—Kagura, sudah sebal bukan main dengan tingkah polisi sialan satu itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Onmyoji_ : para pemilik perjanjian dengan iblis yang menjaga Edo dengan kekuatan pinjaman mereka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagura Crisis Arc**

* * *

Mengomandoi penyelidikan bukanlah keahlian Nobume, lebih mudah baginya bila ditugasi membunuh seseorang dibanding memeriksa keadaan lapangan. Dia tidak takut pada ratusan mayat tak berbentuk disepanjang lorong, dia juga tidak mual oleh bau darah yang mulai menghitam busuk. Dia hanya lelah berjalan mondar-mandir lantas berpikir, memandang mayat berjam-jam hanya untuk mendapati satu atau dua keanehan yang akan ditulis dalam laporan. Nobume malas, kalau boleh jujur.

"Imai _Fukuchou_! Lapor, seluruh korban telah kami data. Ada delapanbelas orang yang sedang dalam perawatan, tidak sadarkan diri, dan menderita luka berat. Satu orang meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Seratus limapuluh tiga korban meninggal sudah diidentifikasi. Dan seratus tujuhpuluh korban meninggal lainnya tidak bisa teridentifikasi karena karena kondisi mayatnya tidak utuh lagi."

"Benar-benar perbuatan monster." Komentar Nobume seadanya.

Ia membuka dokumen yang diberikan bawahannya. Terpampang biodata Kagura dihalaman depan dengan keterangan teridentifikasi. Gambar kondisi mayat yang dilampirkan seperti hasil dari sebuah kegilaan. Badannya hanya tinggal sepotong dada keatas, wajahnya remuk hampir tak bisa dikenali, lengannya kanannya hilang, sementara lengan kirinya patah dengan jemari hancur. Hanya surai vermilion dalam bercak darah yang memberikan identitas pada gadis malang tersebut.

Nobume terpekur lama memandang foto mengerikan itu. Ada rasa sesak yang cukup nostalgia disana. Nobume pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sekali. Ketika Sasaki Isaburo mengarahkan pedang padanya karena kehilangan keluarganya. Apa namanya? Kesedihan? Nobume tidak begitu mengerti. Sesuatu begitu menyakitkan sampai-sampai matanya memanas.

Suara dering ponsel sekonyong-konyong menyadarkan Nobume dari belitan pikirannya sendiri. Tidak ada yang jatuh dari pelupuk itu, emosi yang entah apa namanya masih bersarang di dada. Diabaikan perasaan tersebut, Nobume membuka ponsel lantas menemukan pesan dari Isaburo untuk kembali ke markas.

"Lanjutkan apa yang kalian kerjakan." Tukasnya seraya menyerahkan kembali dokumen tersebut. "Aku harus duluan, Isaburo memanggil."

"Baik."

Nobume berjalan dalam genangan darah yang setengah mengering, lorong pengap penuh tumpukan mayat, ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan tersebut. Ia tetap melangkah maju diantara semua itu tanpa segan. Tangannya sibuk mengetik balasan pesan untuk Isaburo, pria satu itu bisa sangat menyebalkan kalau tidak dibalas pesannya.

 _Kalau ini bukan hasil campur tangan gagak, maka ini adalah perbuatan monster._

* * *

 _ **Perburuan para monster.**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi x Mimawarigumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Butuh tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju markas Mimawarigumi menggunakan mobil patroli. Hanya jika gadis Mimawarigumi itu memutuskan memutar ke toko donat kesukaannya dalam perjalanan tersebut. Baru sekitar pukul sepuluh malam ia tiba di markas membawa dua kotak donat yang tidak lagi utuh bersamanya. Tanpa menyimpan kotak-kotak itu, Nobume langsung menuju ruangan Isaburo untuk menerima perintah selanjutnya.

Tapi yang dia cari tidak ada.

Seakan tahu bahwa ia telah datang, lagi-lagi Isaburo mengiriminya pesan.

 _Nobu-_ chan _kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di ruangan penyelidik bersama Sakata-_ san _. (^0^)/_

Sakata- _san_. Sakata Gintoki, pria itu bersama pemuda berkacamata, dimasukkan ke dalam penjara dengan tuduhan mengganggu penyelidikan. Isaburo pasti tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan tersebut, terlebih masa lalu pria itu memberikan Mimawarigumi popularitas sebagai kesatuan elit yang mampu meringkus mantan Joushisi yang pernah berperang dengan banyak tokoh besar. Akan sulit bagi pria itu untuk lepas dari Isaburo.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU BUKAN LAGI _SHIROYASHA_. AKU INI MANTAN, PAHAM? MANTAN! AKU CUMA WARGA BIASA SEKARANG!"

Dengar, pria itu sudah kepalang kesal karena terus dipojokan oleh Isaburo mengenai nama besarnya dalam perang.

"Sakata- _san_ kau mengatakan ini begitu ditangkap, tapi bagaimana dengan kata-katamu saat bersama Shinsengumi waktu itu. Memang tabiat orang tidak elit selalu mengubah kata-katanya."

"Oi, menyebalkan banget nih orang kaya sialan. Mati aja kalian. Polisi mati sana. Orang kaya mati sana." Gintoki mengumpat berkali-kali saking sebalnya.

Nobume yang sudah tiba, lantas menyela penyelidikan tidak pada tempat tersebut. "Isaburo."

Lelah membuat Gintoki agar mengakui dirinya sebagai penjahat, kepala kepolisian Mimawarigumi itu memutuskan mengembalikan Gintoki ke dalam selnya yang bersebelahan dengan sel Shinpachi. Ia pun pergi untuk berbicara dengan Nobume mengenai pembetukan tim khusus oleh para petinggi Bakufu. Tinggalah Gintoki dan Shinpachi dalam sel masing-masing bersama suasana tidak mengenakkan mereka.

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berusaha berbicara. Tidak Shinpachi yang masih menatap kosong pojokan sel sejak berapa jam lalu, tidak pula Gintoki. Padahal dia berharap Shinpachi setidaknya marah seperti tadi sore. Menghujat atau menghinanya, mana saja boleh asal bocah itu tidak mematung begitu. Kondisi jiwa Shinpachi lebih kacau dari keadaan tubuhnya yang babak belur.

"Shinpachi…" Gintoki menyerah membisu, memecah hening penjara dengan berusaha bicara pada Shinpachi. "Maafkan aku, karena pergi malam itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkanku Gin- _san_?"

Shinpachi menekuk kaki, mencium lutut. Dia ingin menangis, tapi air mata itu sudah kering bahkan sebelum dia sadari. Tenggorakannya sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Perutnya protes karena belum sempat mendapat asupan hariannya. Rasa sakit, lapar, perih, lelah begitu nyata sampai-sampai Shinpachi pikir dirinya tidak punya hati karena badannya begitu alami merasakan semua keluhan itu dikala dia seharusnya berduka karena kehilangan Kagura.

"Manusia punya organ lebih besar dibanding hatinya, Shinpachi. Bahkan jika kau berduka, kau masih tetap harus hidup. Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup."

Shinpachi semakin membenamkan wajah ke lututnya. "Kau memintaku menjaganya tapi aku malah pergi, membuat Yamazaki- _san_ dalam bahaya menggantikanku. Harusnya aku bertahan saja disana."

"Kalau kau bertahan, kau mungkin tidak berakhir seperti Yamazaki. Kau mungkin akan mati tanpa bisa melindungi apapun. Bagaimana perasaan kakakmu, kau pikir?"

Kali ini Shinpachi terdiam, tak bisa menjawab. Hening kembali menguasai mereka, sampai langkah-langkah berat terdengar bergema dilorong sel. Perlahan tapi pasti, sesosok _ikemen_ berseragam Mimawarigumi sampai pada sel mereka, petugas _ikemen_ itu terhenti.

"Eh, Sakata- _san_?"

Kedua pria itu menilik sang wajah _ikemen_ , mereka berdua yakin tidak memiliki kenalan berwajah tampan begitu.

"Serius, kalian tidak ingat? Ini aku. Aku. Kamiyama."

"Siapa?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

Wajar, dia hanya muncul di beberapa episode, bahkan tidak terlalu banyak kontak dengan pemeran utama. Kamiyama menangis dalam hati.

"Lupakan itu, kenapa kalian bisa disini?"

* * *

Beberapa orang masuk kedalam ruangan, Katakuriko bahkan sudah menempati kursinya. Bawahannya menyalakan proyektor, mengambil alih posisi operator presentasi dalam rapat kali ini. Kondo dan Isaburo bersiaga disisi Katakuriko sebagai kepala dari kepolisian yang mengutus perwakilan. Hijikata, Sougo, Nobume, dan dua lainnya bersiap dengan catatan laporan mereka masing-masing.

"Mari kita mulai rapat khusus pembentukan tim sementara untuk menanggulangi kasus penyerangan rumah sakit pusat. Pada Kamis siang, sekitar pukul sebelas bertepatan dengan waktu sibuk rumah sakit, terjadi penyerangan brutal. Dari keterangan para saksi, pelakunya adalah seorang wanita yang bermandi darah korban-korbannya. Untuk detail tentang korban, kami serahkan pada Kepala Kesatuan Mimawarigumi, Sasaki Isaburo silahkan dibacakan."

Yang dipanggil membacakan dokumennya, "Dari total tigaratus empatpuluh dua penghuni rumah sakit, ada delapanbelas orang yang sedang dalam perawatan, tidak sadarkan diri, dan menderita luka berat. Satu orang meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Seratus limapuluh tiga korban meninggal sudah diidentifikasi. Dan seratus tujuhpuluh korban meninggal lainnya tidak bisa teridentifikasi karena karena kondisi mayatnya tidak utuh lagi."

Dua dari tim khusus disana menelan ludah mendengar kalimat terakhir Isaburo. Mereka tampaknya pegawai baru sukarela yang belum memiliki pengalaman melihat mayat sungguhan.

"Kami baru berhasil mendapatkan data rumah sakit bahwa duaratus empatpuluh tiga diantaranya merupakan pasien terdaftar, delapanpuluh tiga lainnya adalah dokter dan suster yang berjaga, sisanya merupakan orang luar. Entah para pengantar, keluarga yang menunggu, atau juga polisi yang sedang menjaga saksi mata."

"Sungguh kekuatan orang-orang elit, bagaimana kalian mendapatkan data terperinci begitu? Rumah sakit pasti tidak akan semudah itu memberikannya." Celetuk Hijikata ditengah presentasi, dia jelas tidak suka sindiran Isaburo.

"Hijikata- _san_ , anda sudah mengatakannya sendiri. Inilah kekuatan para elit."

" _Ma… ma..._ Mari kita lanjutkan," Sela Katakuriko menengahi mereka, "Sehari sebelum masalah itu, sebuah pondok markas organisasi ilegal mengalami penyerangan sejenis, dilakukan oleh seorang gadis Yato yang akhirnya terbunuh dalam insiden rumah sakit. Mengidentifikasi dari kesamaan kondisi mayat, disimpulkan bahwa pelaku penyerangan berasal dari klan Yato."

"Tambahan informasi, organisasi ilegal tersebut memiliki anggota Yato dan Shinra. Kemungkinan, salah satu anggota organisasi tersebut ada yang berhasil kabur dari gadis yang menyerang pondok, lalu membalas dendam dengan mengeskusi tempat gadis itu dirawat." Sambung Kondou.

"Mohon maaf menyela, ada beberapa informasi baru. Dibeberapa wilayah di timur, beberapa kedai makanan juga mengalami penyerangan yang sama. Sungguh menakjubkan mengingat kejadian terjadi pada siang hari, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengaku melihat pelaku."

Hijikata membalik dokumen yang dia bawa, lantas angkat bicara. "Ada juga beberapa kasus serupa dalam waktu bersamaan di pemukiman kumuh para tuna wisma. Jumlah korban meninggal semakin meningkat drastis dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Pembunuh berantai masih tidak diketahui, ini tentu sudah jadi bencana nasional."

"Ada juga beberapa isu mengenai Takasugi terlibat dalam penyerangan ini." Komentar Kondou. "Organisasi itu juga ada hubungan dengan kelompok Takasugi bukan?"

"Tapi mustahil penyerangan tersebut dikomandoi Takasugi, dia pria licik yang cukup pintar. Agak aneh melihat target penyerangannya sendiri rumah sakit, kedai makan, dan para gelandangan tuna wisma. Tidak ada keuntungan maupun plot tertentu. Terlalu abstrak." Tanggap Isaburo.

Sougo tiba-tiba berdiri membuat atensi seluruh ruangan tertuju padanya. "Aku akan mengatakan pendapatku. Kalian pikir ini gila, tapi bagaimana kalau itu tujuan Takasugi. Membuat pergerakan bodoh abstrak untuk mengecoh aparat sementara dia sudah menyiapkan jebakan untuk Bakufu sendiri."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **/Cuplikan Episode Selanjutnya/**

.

.

 _Yorozuya sudah tidak ada lagi._

 _Gin-san tidak pernah terlihat lagi semenjak hari itu._

 _._

 _Kabukichou mengalami isolasi total ketiga semenjak virus Mayuge(1) dan insiden Hokoboko(2)_

 _._

 _Kehancuran Edo baru saja dimulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salam perpisahan Shinsengumi._

.

.

* * *

A/N : Hahahahhahahahahahaha /ketawa ala Sakamoto/ chapter 5 uda lama banget kelar tapi saya terlalu sibuk ama tugas kuliah sampai lupa ngupload. /digampar

Maaf ya udah lama-lama nunggu ternyata akhir chapternya kurang memuaskan, tolong jangan bunuh saya. Maka dari itu saya kasih spoiler chapter" lanjutan. Selamat berdebar-debar nunggu episode selanjutnya hahahahahahahahahaha /digampar

(1) Mayuge : episode virus zombi alis M

(2) Hokoboko : episode genderbend dimana seluruh Kabukichou gendernya kebalik karena teknologi dari agama Hokoboko


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagura Crisis Arc Bag. VI**

* * *

 _ **Jantung Kedua**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi x Mimawarigumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shinpachi baru saja tiba ketika papan depan Yorozuya dipindahkan. Ia tidak punya ide apa yang sedang terjadi, ketika akhirnya Otose memberitahunya bahwa Gintoki sudah pamit pergi. Demi Tuhan, Shinpachi murka bukan main. Pria itu kemungkinan tidak akan kembali mengingat ia sampai memberi sedikit uang receh sebagai gaji terakhir Shinpachi.

Ini bukanlah Gintoki yang seharusnya. Pria yang lebih memilih kehilangan bola zakarnya dibanding memberi _otoshidama_ tidak akan mungkin membayar gajinya meski hanya dengan kepingan receh. Shinpachi tidak terima.

Dengan skuter murahan yang ditinggalkan Gintoki sebagai ganti uang sewa yang kurang terbayar, Shinpachi meminjamnya dari Otose bahkan membawa Tama untuk mencari pria itu diseluruh tempat. Kedai makan, pachinko, bioskop, sauna, sampai Yoshiwara. Shinpachi masih tidak menyerah. Tidak, dia tidak ingin menerima kepergian Gintoki sebelum menghajar pria tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Bagaimana bisa pria itu meninggalkannya sendiri setelah kepergian Kagura. Apakah ikatan keluarga mereka selama ini tidak ada artinya? Kenapa dirinya seorang yang ditinggalkan begini?

Entah bagaimana, Shinpachi merasa familiar dengan situasi ini. Perasaan ini tidak asing. Orang-orang didekatnya selalu berlari menjauh meninggalkan dirinya dalam kegelapan yang masih berusaha mengejar mereka. Selalu seperti ini.

Seakan Gintoki lenyap begitu saja. Gintoki tidak pernah kembali lagi semenjak hari perkelahian mereka yang terakhir, netra Shinpachi hanya merekam siluet punggung kokoh itu menjauh saat mereka berpisah di depan gerbang Mimawarigumi. Saat itu, Sougo dan kakaknya menjamin mereka agar bisa keluar. Gintoki sempat mengatakan Shinpachi libur dulu karena semua masalah ini. Shinpachi menyesal telah menuruti perkataan Gintoki saat itu.

Andai Shinpachi tahu cutinya akan jadi ajang kabur pria itu, Shinpachi akan tetap masuk untuk menendang bokong samurai sialan tersebut.

Seberkas pemikiran tiba-tiba hadir dalam benaknya. Sebelum mereka berpisah Gintoki memang sudah aneh. Semua berawal ketika pria yang mengatakan dirinya Kamiyama membahas tentang laporan pondok. Kemudian, kehadiran Sougo yang secara kebetulan bersama kakakknya. Apakah benar itu sebuah kebetulan?

Shinpachi memeras otaknya yang jarang sekali digunakan. Berpikir keras mengenai alasan Sougo menjamin Gintoki. Shinsengumi tidak terlibat apapun mengenai perkelahiannya yang mengharuskan Sougo menyelamatkan Gintoki. Karena toh, Yorozuya dan Shinsengumi bukan teman akrab.

Shinpachi menghentikan skuternya lantas berbalik arah menuju Shinsengumi.

Ia sadar Sougo malam itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Rintik gerimis kembali pecah disiang muram, makin lama kian deras sebesar kegelisahan Shinpachi yang mengemudikan skuter putihnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia membelah hujan di jalanan basah dan licin. Berharap bumbungan resah didadanya bisa ikut lebur bersama tekanan angin yang menyerbu tubuh tanpa jas hujan itu.

Roda depan mulai tergelincir tak terkendali, skuter itu lantas oleng menghantam pagar markas. Shinpachi beruntung masih sempat melompat, meski begitu ada harga yang cukup tinggi karena mesti terguling di aspal dingin. Baret-baret luka gesekan tentu tak dapat dicegah, sebelah bahunya pun mungkin sedikit geser karena menahan berat tubuh dengan salah. Tertatih-tatih Shinpachi mencoba berdiri, ia berpegang pada sisi pagar markas untuk membantunya berjalan lurus.

Beberapa orang yang melihat kecelakaan itu khawatir segera menanyakan keadaan Shinpachi, termasuk para penjaga gerbang markas Shinsengumi. Dibanding menjawab mereka, Shinpachi fokus menanyakan keberadaan Kapten Divisi Satu itu. Dia bahkan meninggikan suaranya agar membungkam pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kondisinya dan lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaan Shinpachi.

Butuh tiga menit perjalanan hingga ia bertemu pemuda itu diselasar markas.

Sougo sendiri terkejut melihat kondisi Shinpachi penuh gores dan lebam sementara air berwarna kemerahan tampak mengalir dipipi mengindikasikan bahwa ada luka di kepala Shinpachi. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai bocah berkacamata itu membuka suara.

"Okita- _san_ katakan padaku. Pada malam itu ada apa antara kau dan Gin- _san_?"

Sougo mengisyaratkan orang-orang untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja, lalu menggiring Shinpachi ke ruangannya. Ia menyerahkan kotak obat. "Aku akan menjelaskannya asal kau obati lukamu dulu."

"Malam itu, kau yang tidak ada hubungannya menjamin Gin- _san_ keluar. Padahal itu juga bukan urusan Shinsengumi. Kami masuk penjara karena masalah kami sendiri."

"Benar. Tapi ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan saat itu padanya."

Shinpachi membalut luka-luka dilengannya, sesekali mengerang karena bahunya yang bergeser rasa-rasanya tambah parah karena bergerak sedikit.

"Apa _Danna_ tidak memberitahumu?"

"Kalau dia bisa kutemukan, aku tidak akan menemuimu Okita- _san_. Dia menghilang sejak kau membebaskan dia."

"Sudah kuduga, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai pengumuman resmi diberitakan. Surat perintah juga masih dalam proses." Sejenak Sougo menghela napas seakan sedang melakukan hal berat. "Untuk sementara ini, kau akan dalam penahanan Shinsengumi."

Suara besi dikunci, tangan Shinpachi sudah terborgol dengan kaki meja. Netranya membelalak tak percaya. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang tengah dimainkan Tuhan sekarang, tapi Shinsengumi pasti sudah gila.

"Berhentilah bertingkah atau aku tak akan segan membunuhmu."

* * *

Senja baru saja menjelang setelah hujan hampir seharian menutup cahayanya, hanya butuh dua jam untuk matahari bisa kembali tidur diperaduan ketika dua orang asing itu sampai di depan gerbang markas Shinsengumi.

Tidak butuh lebih dari sedetik untuk mereka mengacau disana. Kamui langsung menghancurkan gerbang dengan menembak beruntun selusin peluru dari payungnya. Beberapa penjaga gerbang tewas ditempat. Sirine darurat tanda bahaya dibunyikan seketika oleh mereka yang sempat melihat, berbondong-bondong para polisi itu tiba untuk menghadang tanpa tahu kalau mereka hanya menyambut maut. Kamui yang beralih pada tangan kosong, dengan mudah membunuh mereka.

Abuto berjalan santai dibelakang, sekadar membantu seperlunya. "Kenapa orang-orang muda tidak pernah sabaran. Hei, _Danchou_ , jangan dihabisi dulu semuanya. Kita butuh informasi mereka, ingat."

"Ah, ini tidak menarik, para polisi bumi ini amat lemah."

"Coba lihat wajahmu dulu, kau tidak seperti tidak tertarik dengan senyum seperti itu." Tanggap Abuto datar seraya menembakan beberapa peluru lagi pada serombongan polisi yang akan menyerbu. "Aku ingin menghemat amunisiku, akan menyebalkan kalau habis disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Kalau begitu, gerakan badanmu. Atau kau sudah terlalu tua untuk itu, Abuto?"

Abuto terkekeh seraya menghindari desingan peluru dari belakang. "Kasar sekali." Gumamnya lantas berbalik, membunuh sekelompok pasukan yang hendak menyergap dari belakang.

"Kupikir Shinsengumi hanya berpakaian hitam, tapi lihat mereka juga ada yang berseragam putih." Komentar Kamui begitu selesai mencekik salah satu pria berseragam putih diujung selasar, lantas dilemparkannya keatas hingga menancap langit-langit.

"Mereka dari kepolisian lain, mungkin kita berkunjung diwaktu yang salah."

"Heh~ Bukankah ini lebih bagus, kita tidak perlu berkeliling tiap markas polisi andai disini tidak ada informasi yang kita cari."

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan, melangkahi korban-korban yang tadi mereka lemparkan. Jejak sepatu mereka sewarna darah yang mengalir dari mayat-mayat segar tersebut. Langkah tersebut terhenti, keduanya melompat mundur seketika begitu merasakan hawa membunuh dari balik dinding. Dan benar saja, tak lama dinding itu terpotong rapi lantas runtuh tepat ditempat mereka tadi berdiri. Atapnya bahkan ikut runtuh dibeberapa tempat, membawa jingga senja menyorot tipis melewati rongga-rongga tersebut. Siluet manusia manusia muncul dari balik debu runtuhannya.

"Kupikir penjahat idiot mana yang menyerang ketika Shinsengumi sedang mengumpulkan polisi seluruh Edo. Wah, memang orang-orang yang memakai payung duapuluh empat jam di hari cerah itu benar-benar sinting?" Tukas siluet yang rupanya adalah Sougo.

"Abuto pergilah ke ruangan lain untuk mencari informasinya. Aku akan mengurus yang satu ini."

" _Ha'i ha'i Danchou_ , jangan terlalu bersenang-senang, oke? Kita masih punya tugas." Ujar Abuto ringan seraya hendak meninggalkan kaptennya, namun belum sampai selangkah, sebilah pedang meluncur cepat merobek kulit sintetis lengan kirinya meski ia sudah sadar serangan kejutan tersebut.

"Menyerang markas hanya dengan dua orang, lantas meninggalkan musuhmu seakan bukan apa-apa. Bukankah kalian sudah terlalu menghina kami, Tuan Penjahat?"

Tanpa aba-aba, ia sudah berada di depan Abuto, mengarahkan pedang ke leher pria itu dari bawah. Dengan sigap Abuto bersalto ke belakang, lututnya berhasil menghantam dagu Sougo, membuat pria muda itu terlempar menghancurkan dinding diujung lorong. Lengan kiri Abuto jatuh.

"Hah?!" Komplain Abuto seketika. Ia tak sadar pedang yang tadinya hanya menyerempet kulit sudah mengoyak lengannya sebelum ia mengantipasi pergerakan bocah itu. Lengan kiri Abuto yang malang. " _Danchou_ , serahkan yang ini padaku. Membuat lengan kiri orang menjadi korban juga ada batasnya. Kalian punya dendam apa hah, sama lengan kiriku?!"

Sougo bangkit dari balik runtuhan dinding yang sempat menimbunnya, kuda-kudanya sudah siaga. Mode dua pedang, sebagian jemarinya bergerak memberi tanda agar mereka berdua maju sekaligus.

Detik berikutnya bukan lagi gerakan yang bisa diikuti mata manusia biasa. Abuto menembakkan beberapa peluru dari payungnya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bernapas pada Sougo yang berhasil memotong pelurunya, ia maju menerjang dengan payung tersebut. Tanpa di sangka Sougo mampu menahannya dengan dua pedang, tapi perbedaan kekuatan mereka amat berat sebelah hingga dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya pria berambut pasir itu terpental. Sebelum sempat dihajar Kamui juga, ia segera berguling menyamping, kembali bangkit.

Satu grup campuran para polisi Edo sampai di sana.

"PERGIII!" Teriak Sougo lantang sebelum orang-orang itu bersiap untuk membantu. Namun terlambat, Kamui menyapu habis semuanya melalui satu tebasan payung. Korban berjatuhan dimana-mana, hangat percikan darah mereka menyiprat wajah. Seperti sebuah tamparan keras yang mengembalikan Sougo pada kenyataan bahwa dua mahluk yang dia hadapi ini adalah Yato. Prajurit terkuat semesta.

Sougo menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Konsentrasi penuh, lawannya adalah Yato. Dia bahkan kalah jumlah. Bertarung semampunya tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa. Kalau ia mau hidup, ia harus bertarung lebih dari kemampuannya saat ini. Lebih cepat, lebih kuat.

Kamui tak mampu menahan senyumnya, "ini mulai semakin menarik, Abuto saat dia fokus menyerangku. Menghilanglah secepat mungkin. Aku tak ingin pertarungan ini cepat berakhir." Tutur Kamui pelan, cukup agar lawan mereka tak mendengarnya. Ia bersiap dengan kuda-kuda layaknya seorang petinju.

Kamui mengambil inisiatif menyerang pertama, payungnya meluncur tajam menargetkan jantung. Sougo tak berkelit demi berhasil memberi cukup cedera dengan menusuk Kamui tepat di dada, pedang di tangan kirinya sudah berhasil menebas payung tersebut untuk mengurangi resiko langsung terbunuh. Meski tetap saja sakit karena bagian tengah yang menghujam itu masih berhasil merobek kulit ari. Tapi memang pada dasar lawannya itu monster, pedang yang ditusukkan tersebut justru patah dan cuma memberi luka ringan saja.

Sougo tak punya waktu untuk mengeluh atau sekedar merasakan sakit, tendangan Kamui menanti. Sigap dia menunduk sekaligus mengambil pecahan pedang tadi untuk ditancapkan pada tinju Kamui selanjutnya. Keadaan tidak lantas berbalik hanya karena salah satu tangannya itu terluka. Tendangan berikutnya, Sougo kehilangan fokus dan kembali terpental menuju tumpukan mayat para polisi tadi.

Sebuah tangan terlempar. Sougo sudah tampak kepayahan mencoba berdiri dengan satu tangan. Tanpa ada satu gerakan pun yang terbuang, Kamui mengambi pecahan pedang yang menancap ditangannya lantas dilempar hingga menghujam tangan Sougo tersebut. Kamui baru bersiap melompat untuk menghancurkan kepala Sougo pada tendangan selanjutnya ketika Kamui seketika terpelanting menabrak tembok dengan kasar. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam dirinya tadi. Dan itu…

"Abuto?!" Geram Kamui segera setelah menyadarinya pria yang baru saja terlempar menghantam tubuhnya tak lagi sadarkan diri sementara mulutnya mengeluarkan darah tanda pendarahan dalam.

Gema langkah dari lorong asal Abuto dilemparkan terdengar mendekat membekukan segala suara disana. Sorot senja yang perlahan meredup digantikan gelap malam. Dalam remang sosok yang tadinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan perlahan memunculkan dirinya. Sebuah wajah yang tak akan bisa dilupakan.

Pemeran utama telah kembali. Kagura tiba dengan senyum penuh hasrat membunuh.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** : Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Selain saya kebablasan lupa upload, pas saya baca ulang ada beberapa yang mesti di perbaiki di chapter 6 ini karena tidak sesuai dengan chapter 7 yang sudah saya garap. Jadi untuk saat ini, saya akan re-upload chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kagura Crisis Arc Bag. VII**

* * *

 _ **Para perangkak neraka.**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi x Mimawarigumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **(WARN :** bagi yang pernah membaca chapter 6, mohon sebelum membaca chapter ini harap dibaca lagi, karena ada beberapa perubahan di chapter tersebut yang akan mempengaruhi chapter ini. terimakasih **.)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hijikata menyalakan batang terakhir rokoknya, menghisapnya lamat-lamat setelah semua informasi yang baru diterima itu menghambur bagai air terjun Niagara. Otaknya masih tak sanggup mencerna semua bulat-bulat. Jadi dia harus menjabarkannya satu persatu kronologinya.

Bersamaan dengan insiden pembunuhan massal yang terjadi, _Shogun_ Shigeshige mengalami keracunan hebat. Ia berhasil ditolong, namun kondisinya sampai saat ini belum stabil. Tampaknya, tebakan Sougo saat itu ada benarnya. _Pria itu_ sudah bergerak selangkah didepan hidung mereka sendiri dan tak ada yang bisa mereka perbuat. Seluruh aparat Edo dipojokkan sedemikian rupa seperti anjing-anjing tak berdaya, meringkuk di pojokan saling menjilat luka masing-masing. Tak sadar Hijikata tertawa. Menelan kepahitan.

"Hijikata- _san_ kau terlihat menyeramkan." Ujar Putri Soyo yang kebetulan ikut bersama mereka sebagai bagian dari pengamanan. Karena kemungkinan, _dia_ tak akan puas hanya dengan memburu kepala _Shogun_.

Tidak hanya Putri Soyo, seluruh kaum bangsawan diberi pengamanan pribadi semenjak keracunan sang _Shogun_. _Oniwabansu_ pun ikut bergerak. Setiap bangsawan memiliki ninja pribadinya sendiri. Namun, rupanya itu tidak mencegah apapun. Baru saja mereka mendapat kabar dari mata-mata mereka kalau sudah korban lain yang jatuh.

"Si Takasugi- _yaro_ itu," Hijikata semakin tergelak. "Sialan, aku tidak menyangka dia sudah mengumpulkan kekuatan sebanyak ini. Brengsek! Yato yang menyerang warga, mengalihkan perhatian kita. Memanfaatkan penjagaan istana yang melemah oleh krisis ini, mereka menyerang bangsawan dengan bebas. Kita benar-benar kecolongan."

"Aku bahkan mendengar _dia_ juga telah menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak Hitotsubashi. Andai kata kita bisa melewati krisis ini, pemerintahan ini tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama. Bahkan meski kita cuma boneka, kita sudah terlalu reyot untuk membersihkan kotoran pantat kita." Timpal Matsudaira.

Sekilasan siluet melompat dari balik kegelapan, masuk dari jendela, lantas berlutut dihadapan Matsudaira dan Soyo.

"Sarutobi Ayame, Oniwabansu menghadap." Gadis berkacamata dengan setelan ungu dari atas sampai bawah itu muncul bersama angin yang menyapu lewat jendela. Dia membawa potongan kepala tanpa darah ke hadapan Matsudaira.

Hijikata yang berada tepat dibelakang putri langsung refleks menutup mata sang Putri. Masih terlalu muda bagi gadis ini untuk melihat belakang tirai istananya. Hal-hal tabu yang menjadi pondasi negara mereka. Mayat dan omong kosong, adalah dua hal yang hanya perlu dilihat oleh para anjing penjaga. Bukan seorang putri.

Namun, Soyo menyentuh jemari Hijikata, menepuknya perlahan. "Tidak apa, Hijikata- _san_. Aku harus membiasakan diri."

 _Gadis ini… kuat._

"Sarutobi, kenapa kau bawa begituan kemari?" Tanya Kondo yang justru lebih panik dari sang Putri.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuselamatkan." Tutur Sarutobi melirih, kacamatanya tampak beruap hingga tak terlihat ekspresi matanya saat ini. "Ini adalah kepala temanku, dia dihabisi saat kami dalam perjalanan kemari. Musuh kami menggunakan cara dan teknik yang sama dalam pembunuhan. Ini berarti, mereka juga menggunakan _shinobi_. Mereka adalah ninja Iga."

"Kalau begitu teman-temanmu juga menentang Shogun?" Seloroh Kondo, tak tenang.

"Oniwabansu dipekerjakan oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu karena berhasil menyelamatkannya pada insiden Persimpangan Iga. Dan kami semua pindah ke Edo. Kami hanyalah cabang dari Iga. Sementara mereka yang menetap di Iga tidak loyal pada keshogunan juga keluarganya. Hidup tanpa memihak siapapun selain uang sejak jaman perang. Mereka bahkan bisa membunuh orang-orang mereka sendiri. Mereka adalah tentara bayaran yang selalu mengejar keuntungan. Kali ini mereka datang bukan untuk melindungi Shogun, tapi mengambil kepalanya."

"Ini sama dengan... negri shinobi itu sendiri akan menjadi musuh Shogun?" Ujar Matsudaira melirih.

Hening menyeruak masuk bersama pernyataan kecut tersebut. Tak hanya Yato, shinobi bahkan sudah ikut andil dalam peperangan ini. Dan mereka sadar, kekuatan Takasugi tak hanya sampai situ. Mereka harus bersiap untuk hal yang bisa jadi akan lebih buruk lagi.

* * *

Bau khas obat menyeruak. Hijikata sebenarnya tak begitu suka, tapi hidungnya justru makin familiar dengan bau itu. Sudah berapa kali ia bolak-balik rumah sakit dalam seminggu ini. Ada banyak sekali yang terjadi dan entah mengapa selalu terlewat olehnya. Kali ini dia berusaha untuk tidak melonggarkan penjagaan lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia menyempatkan datang untuk menjenguk sekali sehari, ia harus memantau langsung situasinya.

Begitu masuk kamar rawat, iris navi Hijikata menatap lurus kartu identitas pada pinggir ranjang. Yamazaki Sagaru. Begitu yang tertulis disana. Dan benar, parodi Ryuma E***zen itu memang terbaring di ranjang putih tersebut, seperti orang mati. Lalu seorang berjas putih masuk, meminta ijin untuk mengecek kondisinya.

"Dokter, kapan dia akan bangun?"

Pria jas putih disampingnya tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Hijikata, ia menggeleng menatap data yang dibawanya. "Butuh keajaiban untuknya bisa sadar setelah luka seperti ini. Rusuk, tangan, dan kakinya yang remuk mungkin lain cerita. Namun kepalanya juga mendapatkan benturan hebat. Ini sungguh amat disayangkan, tapi saya rasa kita harus bersiap untuk yang terburuk."

Hening sejenak, Hijikata menghela napas berat. "Dokter, apa anda pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bangkit kembali saat upacara pemakaman?"

"Hm?" Dokter itu tampak bingung oleh pertanyaan dadakan itu.

"Apa anda pernah berada dalam situasi dimana salah sedikit berarti kehilangan nyawa, dua kali?"

"Maaf?"

"Pria yang menjadi pasien anda sekarang, seorang Inspektur Pengintai Shinsengumi yang sudah berkali-kali terjun ke neraka dan kemudian memanjat naik lagi demi kewajiban yang ia tanggung. Sedikit saja dia salah bertindak, bukan hanya menghadapi menghadapi kematian dari musuhnya, ia juga harus menghadapi _seppuku_ karena gagal menjalankan tugas. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari itu?"

"T-tapi…."

" _Kyokuchou Hatto 47_. Mengenai 46 pasal yang selalu dijunjung dengan mempertaruhkan hidup kami, meski harus melanggarnya semua itu untuk melakukannya, tetaplah hidup. Jika bahkan dia tidak bisa melaksanakan aturan satu ini, maka dia bukanlah bagian dari Shinsengumi."

Seraya perkataan Hijikata, frekuensi detak jantung Yamazaki mulai meningkat bahkan hampir mengejang. Dokter mengusir Hijikata keluar, untuk menetralisasi ruangan sebelum mengambil langkah penanganan terhadap kondisi Yamazaki yang memburuk.

Limabelas menit kemudian sebuah teriakan terdengar. Sesuatu mengenai Cina atau apa entahlah, Hijikata tidak begitu menangkap kata-katanya. Hanya satu yang Hijikata pahami, bawahan andalannya tersebut sudah kembali dengan baik dari nerakanya.

Tak lama Dokter keluar, ia menyalami Hijikata. "Saya pikir, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat orang yang mampu merangkak naik kembali dari neraka. Kondisi fisiknya sudah mulai stabil, tapi dilihat dari reaksinya saat sadar, dia telah mengalami syok yang amat berat. Anda sudah bisa menjenguknya tapi saya harap anda bisa membiarkannya istirahat sejenak untuk mengatasi kondisi psikologisnya sekarang."

"Terimakasih Dokter, apa saya sudah boleh merokok sekarang?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! Ini wilayah dilarang merokok, silahkan keluar jika anda ingin merokok. Ya ampun, orang-orang Shinsengumi semua sungguh keras kepala." Dokter tersebut menggelengkan kepala, kesal. Lantas pergi, meninggalkan Hijikata yang meremas bungkus rokoknya untuk menahan diri. Ah, dia benar-benar benci tempat ini.

Hijikata melangkah masuk menghampiri Yamazaki yang masih terbaring ditempat yang sama. Kali ini dengan kondisi yang jauh berbalik dari seperempat jam sebelumnya. Meski raut mukanya tak begitu nyaman, itu jauh lebih baik dari pada kaku tak bergeming seperti tadi.

Telapak tangan Hijikata menepuk pelan dahi Yamazaki. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, sekarang beristirahatlah."

" _Fukuchou_." Suara parau Yamazaki terdengar samar. "A-aku melihatnya. Gadis itu…"

"Kau belum boleh bicara banyak, Yamazaki. Diam sebelum kusuruh _seppuku_."

Lengan Yamazaki bergerak pelan, tangannya gemetar menarik lengan baju Hijikata. Ia berbicara dengan terbata-bata antara panik dan belum sanggup mengatur nafas dengan baik."Yang menyerang rumah sakit, p-pada saat itu adalah… gadis Cina dari Yorozuya."

"Apa?"

* * *

Di waktu yang sama, Shinpachi berhasil kabur dari tempatnya ditahan. Ia sudah merasa ada yang tak beres sejak mendengar kegaduhan sepuluh menit lalu. Tetapi, ia tak pernah menyangka kalau yang terjadi semengerikan ini. Bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan begitu keluar dari ruangannya mendapati ceceran organ manusia menghambur di sepanjang lorong. Darah segar menggenang seakan menjadi saksi bahwa pembataian tak bernalar itu baru berapa menit saja terjadi.

Tubuh Shinpachi mendingin, ia bahkan bisa merasakan tekanan di daerah perut yang membuatnya mual. Ketakutan sekaligus rasa jijik, Shinpachi muntah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti akan kejang, tubuhnya gemetar tak terkontrol. Ia pernah melihat darah, ia juga pernah melihat orang ditebas, tapi tidak sampai tak berbentuk seperti ini.

Tertatih-tatih dia berjalan, mengandalkan dinding sebagai navigasi sekaligus alat bantu jalannya. Shinpachi masih terlalu pening untuk berjalan dengan dua kaki saja. Dia tak menyangka ketidakfokusannya akan menangkap sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Samar ia dapat melihat sesuatu mendekat dengan kecepatan yang cukup sinting. Lalu sesuatu itu berhenti tepat didepannya, seperti sebuah _jump scare_ tersendiri. Rahang Shinpachi langsung menegang, semua kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan otak seakan lenyap begitu saja di tenggorokan. Tak ada satu pun yang lolos tersampaikan. Semua hanya berlangsung dalam hitungan detik, Shinpachi seketika terpelanting, menghantam dinding dengan keras hingga runtuh.

Setengah sadar, susah payah Shinpachi keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut. Sakit bukan main, tulang kakinya mungkin remuk. Kalau bukan karena sepersekian detik gambaran mahluk yang tadi menyerangnya begitu jelas terekam di memorinya, ia pasti sudah pasrah dan membiarkan diri untuk terlengar dalam timbunan itu.

Mungkin netranya mengelabui, mungkin remang lorong bisa jadi menipu. Namun bila itu hanya ilusi, Shinpachi masih ingin mengejarnya. Siluet dari kegelapan.

 _Kagura-_ chan _, tunggu aku!_

* * *

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kagura Crisis Arc Bag. VIII**

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Yamazaki setelah pulih adalah menangis sejadinya. Menggerung seperti anak kecil, ketakutan oleh ingatannya yang terputar berulang. Terus-menerus, menggerogoti emosi.

Selama bertahun-tahun ia mengenal darah yang ditumpahkan untuk bertahan hidup dalam wilayah jajahan ini, ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan kematian. Berulang kali menyusuri jalan menantang maut masih tidak membuatnya terbiasa dengan maut itu sendiri. Dan Kagura di saat itu, bukanlah maut yang sama dengan yang selama ini dia hadapi. Kagura adalah evolusi yang lebih keji dari maut.

Yamazaki tidak bisa menghilangkan gambaran bagaimana gadis Cina itu menggila. Dari saat pertama dia membuka mata, gadis itu langsung menendang leher dokter yang memeriksanya hingga kepalanya putus terlempar menancap dinding. Yamazaki sampai muntah mengingatnya.

Setiap detik dari gerakannya begitu cepat hingga ia tak sadar sudah terlempar terguling lantas menghantam dinding di ujung lorong. Dia masih sedikit sadar, sehingga indranya masih menangkap samar jeritan dan gambaran kepanikan orang-orang pada saat itu. Hanya berapa detik sebelum matanya dibutakan oleh darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Sakit dan ngilu karena patah tulang atau sendi yang bergeser tak bisa menggantikan ketakutan Yamazaki saat itu. Sepuluh menit lebih pria itu mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya dan sepuluh menit itu juga ia menyelami neraka sesungguhnya. Tak bisa bergerak hanya terus mendengar lolongan minta tolong yang mulai samar seiring waktu.

Yamazaki muntah lagi, untuk yang keempat kali. Hanya air, mengingat dia tak punya apapun lagi untuk dimuntahkan karena belum makan sama sekali selain sebelum ia datang untuk menjaga Kagura di rumah sakit saat itu.

Wajahnya selama bercerita sudah carut-marut bukan main. Keringat, air mata, ingus, dan liur bekas muntahan pun jadi satu. Tak ada yang peduli, Hijikata dan Kondo yang sudah datang setengah jam lalu fokus mendengar cerita Yamazaki. Sementara Tetsunosuke sibuk membersihkan muntahan pertama Yamazaki yang tidak terantisipasi. Dia juga membantu menyediakan wadah ketika Yamazaki muntah selanjutnya.

"Ini sulit." Ujar Kondo memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Bagaimana pun, pembunuhan massal bukanlah kejahatan yang sepele." Tukas Hijikata. "Dari awal gadis itu memang monster."

"Kau tahu dia tak akan diam saja kan, kalau tahu hal ini? Kenapa kau sesantai itu, Toshi?"

Hijikata tergelak, "Kondo- _san_ , kau harusnya yang paling tahu. Aku lah yang selalu menantikan saat seperti ini."

"Kau…."

"Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat, untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan lama yang tertunda?" Hijikata menyeringai sementara irisnya melirik pada pintu masuk. Kata-kata barusan ditujukan pada orang yang sudah lama bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat pintu tersebut. Tak ada yang menyadarinya selain mereka berdua. Sosok itu pun lantas pergi setelah cukup mendengar, tak jadi menyapa Yamazaki dan yang lain seperti niatan sebelumnya.

* * *

 _ **Selamat tidur.**_

 **.**

Gintama © _Sorachi Hideaki_

Kagura Crisis Arc © _MidnightsMist_

Cover © _Zerochan_

 **Yorozuya x Shinsengumi | Drama, Tragic**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sougo tertawa getir, ini jauh lebih gila dari prediksinya. _Bagaimana?_

"Bagaimana kau memanjat kembali dari neraka, _imouto yo_?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya tinjunya yang mencoba mendarat pada wajah mengejek Kamui. Namun belum sempat kepalan tangan itu sampai, tendangan Kamui sudah mendorong tepat di muka, mementalkan Kagura hingga menghantam runtuhan bangunan disekitarnya. Darah mengalir disekitar dahi, tampaknya ada pendarahan dari kepalanya. Tapi gadis itu tetap bangkit, dengan senyum terulas di wajah. Seakan tendangan barusan bukan apa-apa.

"Kudengar kau sudah mati dalam penyerangan rumah sakit kemarin, tak kusangka kau malah hidup dengan kehilangan kesadaran dari darah Yatomu." Kamui menyeringai bengis ketika Kagura melancarkan serangan kedua. Dengan sedikit mengelak ia meluncurkan tinju beruntun ke wajah adiknya, lantas menyelesaikan dengan tendangan berputar dengan menargetkan leher Kagura. "Dirimu yang seperti ini tak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Kagura."

Pertarungan itu bukan lagi dalam batasan kemampuan Sougo, dia tahu itu. Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, hantu dihadapannya telah berubah menjadi monster yang tak dikenali. Sougo selalu tahu gadis itu terlalu bodoh untuk sadar kalau dia sudah mati...

"Apa-apaan pertengkaran saudara ini?" Sougo melayangkan batuan dari genggaman, melemparnya tepat mengenai lengan Kagura hingga membuat gadis itu terpental jauh, tak sempat tersentuh oleh tendangan Kamui. "Kenapa aku harus terlibat dalam reuni konyol kalian."

" _Arara..._ padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menghadiahi si botak itu kepala putri kesayangannya."

— _Tapi tidak sebodoh itu untuk mencoba kematian keduamu kan?_

"Lawanmu itu aku kan? Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan memalingkan pandangan dari musuh, hah?" Ujar Sougo seraya menerjang dengan pedangnya yang serta merta ditangkis oleh payung Kamui hingga pedang terakhir itu terlempar. Namun serangan depan itu hanyalah umpan untuk membuat pemuda Yato tersebut fokus pada pedangnya, sebelum dia sadar, dalam satu lompatan lutut Sougo sudah meluncur pada kepala si surai vermilion.

Telak, Kamui terhempas di sisa reruntuhan, terguling kasar pada bebatuan terjal dari puing-puing bangunan. Meski begitu, ia bangkit seperti tanpa masalah. Hanya kilat manik safirnya yang berkhianat, tatapan itu semakin berbahaya. Haus akan darah. Sougo tak yakin masih bisa bertahan lebih dari semenit hanya dengan satu tangannya.

Lalu, tendangan maut lain mengejutkan Sougo, berasal dari arah terlempar Kagura sebelumnya. Gadis itu rupanya sudah bangkit kembali, meski dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, gadis itu tetap mengamuk meski tak sadar. _Bangsat_!

"Hidup, mati, bahkan jadi kucing sekali pun kau selalu membuatku repot, gadis busuk. Setelah ini selesai kupastikan kau harus membayar semuanya." Gumam Sougo yang sigap menghindar dan menangkap pergelangan kakinya, ia lantas melumpuhkan Kagura dengan mencoba mematahkan kedua tungkainya dalam beberapa kali bantingan. Namun Sougo harus menerima untuk terlempar dalam sekejap begitu Kamui kembali melancarkan tinju. Menghantam tepat di muka ketika ia masih terfokus pada Kagura.

Kamui masih tidak puas, sementara Kagura belum terlumpuhkan. Sougo tertawa satir menelan pahitnya fakta bahwa jangka hidupnya mulai menjauh begitu kedua saudara itu berjalan mendekatinya. Butuh keajaiban lebih dari tujuh bola naga bagi Sougo untuk bisa keluar dalam keadaan tetap bernyawa dari pertarungan monster ini. Hidupnya boleh jadi sedikit membosankan, tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

"Ka...gura... _chan…."_ Lenguh Shinpachi yang tergolek lemah begitu sampai di tempat. Kulit arinya banyak yang mengelupas dan berdarah karena menggesek jalanan tak rata penuh runtuhan bangunan. Setengah mati berusaha tetap sadar meski lemas kehilangan banyak darah. Maniknya berkaca-kaca menatap sosok yang dikejar sedari tadi.

Eksistensi Shinpachi menarik semua mata disana. Tak terkecuali Sougo yang baru saja menikmati sekaratnya.

 _Bangsat!_ Sougo butuh umpatan yang lebih kasar atau ia bisa tambah gila sekarang. Bocah sialan itu sudah disuruh pergi, malah kembali dengan kondisi yang lebih parah dari dirinya. Bukan lagi keajaiban yang dia butuhkan, dengan beban tambahan ini dia tak bisa lagi mengandalkan keberuntungan.

"Sial, karena inilah aku benci bocah." Mengambil sembarang pedang di dekatnya untuk ditancapkan ke tanah, ia memaksa dirinya bangkit. "Aku juga benci orang-orang yang memakai payung dihari cerah."

* * *

Hijikata menginjak rokoknya, geram. Ia ingin segera menuju Shinsengumi begitu mendengar berita penyerangan tersebut. Namun apa daya, ia malah harus berkutat bersama keluarga bangsawan untuk mengawal mereka menuju tempat persembunyian. Bahkan, Shigeshige yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri pun turut serta dipindahkan diam-diam.

Mereka harus keluar dari Edo untuk saat ini, demi keberlangsungan hidup sang _Shogun._ Dengan grup prajurit kecil yang dipercaya saja. Mereka berangkat malam ini. Terkesan dadakan, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik.

Ada beberapa grup prajurit lain yang lebih besar, mereka sudah diberangkatkan lebih dulu menuju arah yang berbeda-beda. Kamuflase.

Tapi Hijikata masih tak yakin. Sekalipun terlihat sangat meyakinkan, rencana ini masih belum matang. Ada banyak lubang disana-sini. Belum lagi kurangnya pasukan, mengingat Shinsengumi, tempat dimana para polisi seluruh Edo berkumpul untuk mempersiapkan rencana ini justru jadi sasaran penyerangan. Jadilah grup pengawal _Shogun_ jauh lebih sedikit dari yang diperkirakan sebelumnya.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Kondo terus mengulang kalimat tersebut setiap sepuluh menit. Meski berusaha tegar, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan kerut-kerut khawatir disetiap senti wajahnya. Bibirnya bahkan berdarah karena tak sadar digigiti terus sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Kondo- _san_ , bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu? Sembari memeriksa keadaan Shogun sementara ini." Tegur Hijikata, menepuk bahu sang Komandan. Ia lantas menyeru pada grup di belakangnya. "Semua, mari istirahat dulu limabelas menit, biar dokter memeriksa sebentar!"

Tandu-tandu pun diturunkan, beberapa dokter yang dipercaya untuk ikut pun segera melakukan tugasnya. Putri Soyo yang menggunakan kimono biasa keluar dari tandunya untuk ikut melihat sang kakak. Beberapa prajurit membuka bekal, terutama para pembawa tandu, mereka memanfaatkan waktu untuk minum dan tiduran. Meski hanya beralas rumput, mereka menikmati waktu istirahat.

"Kondo- _san_ bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja sebentar. Kau belum istirahat sama sekali kan sejak pagi lalu."

Yang ditegur menggeleng lemah, ia menatap Hijikata sendu. "Kau juga sama Toshi. Kau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali dari kemarin. Kau saja tidur dulu, aku tidak akan bisa tidur."

"Kondo- _san_. Kau selalu bilang untuk percayakan punggung kita pada teman dan terus maju menyerang. Kau juga harus percaya pada teman-temanmu disana, Kondo- _san._ "

"Y-yah... terimakasih, Toshi." Sang Komandan mengganguk setuju. Ia pun mencari tempat untuk duduk bersandar. Memejamkan mata dan beristirahat.

Bulan sudah merangkak naik sejak setengah jam lalu, auranya kadang menipis-menerang-menipis disapu arakan awan. Hanya satu doa Hijikata untuk malam ini. Jangan hujan.

Lalu hujan kunai datang.

Kepanikan melanda kamp dadakan tersebut. Beberapa prajurit sudah gugur ditempat, bahkan sebelum sempat sadar situasi. Tandu _Shogun_ dan keluarga segera dievakuasi. Tangkisan pedang Hijikata membelokan beberapa arah kunai hingga membunuh tuannya sendiri. Tapi masih belum cukup, kunai lain yang tidak tertangkis merobek beberapa area di tubuhnya. Telinga, pipi, lengan, betis. Situasi yang lain sama buruknya. Terutama Kondo, yang diawal sempat tidak fokus karena berniat istirahat.

"Kondo- _san_! Kejar tandu utama, aku akan menahan mereka disini! Harus ada kepala prajurit yang melindungi mereka!"

"Tapi Toushi—"

"TAK ADA WAKTU, KONDO- _SAN_!" Hijikata memotong. "PERGI!"

Dilihat beberapa _shinobi_ turun dari pepohonan, tanpa ampun ditebas oleh Hijikata. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah, baik dari lawan maupun miliknya sendiri. Dibantu beberapa prajurit pribadi dan Oniwabansu yang masih bertahan, Hijikata memberi perlawanan sengit.

* * *

"Kau tahu, aku biasanya membiarkan bocah karena mereka punya kemungkinan potensi untuk mengembangkan kekuatan mereka. Hanya dengan sedikit dorongan, mereka bisa berubah menjadi monster yang siap mencabik siapapun demi menghadapiku. Itu sangat menarik." Ujar Kamui seraya selangkah demi selangkah memotong jarak antara dia dan Shinpachi.

Sougo ingin menolong Shinpachi tapi dirinya kini tengah disibukkan oleh gadis Cina yang menyerangnya membabibuta.

"Tapi," Kamui lantas berjongkok, menjambak pria muda yang terbaring tak berdaya tersebut. "Untuk bocah dengan keadaan semenyedihkan dirimu, bukankah lebih mudah kalau kau mati saja?"

"J-ja-jangan sakiti, Ka-gura- _chan_."

"Ironis sekali, keadaanmu sendiri sudah hampir mati dan kau masih mengkhawatirkan adik bodohku itu."

Shinpachi tertawa kecil, sakitnya bukan main tergelak dalam keadaan dimana rusukmu bisa saja merobek lambung hanya dengan sedikit getaran.

"Dia memang bodoh, hehehe, dia bahkan tak tahu kapan waktunya harus mati. Tapi karena itu, aku lega. Dia sungguh baik-baik saja."

Kamui bukannya tidak mengerti, tapi pada satu titik, ini sungguh memuakkan. Perasaan menjijikan ini begitu mengganggu.

Ah, sepertinya hal ini pernah terjadi juga. Ketika ia kalah dari si Botak itu, sementara Kagura menangis sesenggukan mencoba menahan pria itu untuk tidak membunuhnya. Cinta keluarga yang memuakkan. Sudah lama sekali ia kehilangan hak untuk merasakan hal itu. Dan sekarang, bocah sekarat dihadapannya ini dengan semena-mena berbicara seolah ia sudah mengambil alih hak itu, sungguh membuatnya kesal.

Kamui menendang bocah itu hingga terguling menghantam reruntuhan. Perasaan menjijikan ini masih tidak hilang juga. Mungkin membunuhnya bisa membuatnya lebih lega.

Belum sampai tangannya mengulur untuk mencengkram leher Shinpachi, ia segera melompat kebelakang begitu merasakan sesuatu terlempar kearahnya. Punggung Sougo menghantam reruntuhan dengan sangat keras hingga membuat longsor dan menimbun Shinpachi dibawahnya.

Sougo sendiri sudah tak kuat berdiri setelah muntah darah berkali-kali. Ia terlentang menghadap langit telanjang. Sorot purnama langsung menyinari wajahnyanya yang sudah kumuh oleh darah dan debu runtuhan bangunan. Sial, malam ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi malam terburuk.

Lelah sekali, dia ingin tidur. Untung Hijikata sedang tidak ada, dia tidak perlu kena omel karena tertidur di waktu kerja begini.

 _Oyasumi._

.

.

.

" _Konbanwa_ , para pencuri pajak."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ahhhhhhhh, parah banget gak sih? Ini projek Kagura Crisis Arc udah saya bikin draft dari empat tahun lalu. Ulang tahun Kagura EMPAT TAHUN LALU! Ya Tuhan, maafkan hamba yang hina ini, di awal saya publish ini, emang udah mau bikin ini versi ala shoujo manga dimana Sougo Kaguranya fuwa fuwaaa gitu, tapi berakhir saya buang karena saya ngerasa sampah banget parah. Akhirnya mentok setahun, saya garap ulang, saya remake setelah saya nonton movienya Gintama Yorozuya Eien Nare. Saya ubah total genrenya, dari yang cheesy menjadi horror thriller.

Iya, jomplang banget :(

Maapkeun. Udah gitu, mentok setahun di chapter 6 saya ngerasa ada yg kurang pas garap chapter 7. Mendep lagi akhirnya setahun. Iya ampe sekarang :(

Sumpah tabok aja si authornya nganu gini. Dan akhirnya... setengah mati saya cari ending yang sesuai dengan semua sampah ini. Akhirnya, udah mulai kecium chapter akhirnya. Tinggal berapa chapter lagi, dan saya akan bebas dari kutukan Kagura Crisis Arc ini HUAHSHAHHAHAHAHA /tabok pake sendal wc/

Sumpah saya tuh, nahan banget ngepost cerita lain, nazar bgt tahun ini, ini cerita mesti abis. Semoga gak kepentok apa apa lagi ya :( Terimakasih untuk semua yang masih setia sama cerita ini walau authornya angot-angotan. Bunuh aja iya authornya bunuh aja, rapopo.


End file.
